The Story of Us
by gonzodreamin
Summary: Spencer Carlin, a sophomore at Yale University, qualified for the Olympic Games in London, but her world is about to be turned upside down by one brunette, Ashley Davies. Will Ashley fall for Spencer or is this a fantasy for Spencer?
1. Chapter 1: Chances

**Author's Note: Hey guys so I thought that I'd try to write a Spashley story so here it is. This is my first time writing one of these hope you like. sorry if there are grammar errors. sorry this doesn't have any Spashley yet. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SoN or its characters.**

Chapter 1

It was the first week of spring. My coach has told me that I had qualified for the Olympics in London at the Olympic Time Trials in my lightweight single. I was astonished, I had only been rowing for five years, and I was finally being able to fulfill my dream of going to the Olympics as a Sophomore at Yale University. Everything was moving so fast paced; I barely had any time to think about myself and what I wanted to do with my life after college To tell you the truth, everything _is _moving too fast, I haven't thought of a life outside of rowing. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard knuckles rapping on the door.

"It's open!"

"Spencer, it's me, just wanted to make sure you were all packed and ready to go," my mom said quietly.

"Yeah, I just need to find my sunglasses."

"Oh, they're downstairs on the kitchen table; I'll go grab them," she said as she turned to leave room.

"Thanks."

I finished packing the rest of my warm-up gear, and uniforms, then zipped the red and gold logoed, and walked downstairs, where my mother was standing there waiting. My sunglasses dangled in her other hand, as she grabbed my bag and stuffed it into the back of my Subaru Forrester. This car was my baby, it was a gift my uncle on my sixteenth birthday, and it was a shiny metallic faded teal color, with eighteen inch wheels. I hugged my mother, and quickly hopped into my baby, and headed toward Logan Airport.

It was nice to just have some alone time to think about how I was going to break the new to my mother that I was sick of her trying to set me up with her friends' sons because she thinks I need a man in my life. Well I can't just say 'Mom, I'm gay' she would probably beat me to a pulp. She the very strict religious type of person, she believed that being gay is a sin and will land you in eternal damnation. Yeah, well, sorry mother, I guess I'm going to hell. Ever since I learned I was a lesbian, I figured it was just a part of who I and people should care who they like, whether it was a girl or a boy. Who gives a shit. I told my dad first, because I know that my mother would totally flip and kick me out. Surprisingly he knew I was gay even before I knew I was gay. My brother eventually figured in out when he caught me kissing a girl in the locker rooms. Don't ask me why he was in there, because I have no clue. They told me that they would be there to support me when I told my mother, because they knew how mother would react. A year later my dad died in a car accident driving home from the airport, and my brother started to attend college at UCLA, so he was hardly ever around. It was just mom and I, and I missed the opportunity to tell her. I've just been living a lie, and it's diminishing me every day. I was startled my the ringing of my phone.

"Hello"

"Hey, it's Chelsea. I was wondering if you were off to the airport yet."

"Yeah, I just left."

"Well in that case, can you call me when you land? I need to talk to you," she said, her was a little shaky.

"Of course. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, silly! Good luck! Train Hard!" And with that she hung up the phone. That was odd, she'd usually be the one who could stop talking.

I pulled up into the airport parking garage, and headed into the Delta terminal. It was almost 7:30 am on a Sunday afternoon, the airport was oddly empty, just a few employees at the check-in counter.

"Good morning miss. Will you be checking any bags with us?"

"Yes, just this one," I said, as I placed my red and gold logoed bag on the scale.

"First and last name?"

"Spencer Carlin. C-A-R-L-I-N."

"All right, here is your boarding pass, the gate is to your left."

"Thank you. Have a nice day." With that I walked over the non-existent security line. I placed my North Face backpack on the moving belt, removed my belt and sweatshirt and walked from the metal detector.

It was only 8:00 am. I grabbed a quick cup of Joe from Starbucks, waited at the gate, contemplating how to break the news to my mother.

"Flight 195 to JFK, is now boarding first class."

Oh. That was me. The perks of making the USA Olympic Team, all of your travel expenses are paid for, and you fly first class. After boarding the plane, I located my seat. There was another woman sitting in the seat next to mine. She looked around my age maybe eighteen or nineteen, long brown hair. I pointed to the seat next to her, and she nodded and got up. I quickly sat down and said a 'thank you' before I buckled my seat belt.

"Good afternoon, my name is Anne, and I'll be your flight attendant for this flight. The duration of this flight will be approximately six hours and fifty-five minutes. We will be taking off in a couple of minutes."

We had been flying for about three hours. They started showing Ocean's 12, but I feel sleep half way through. I was awakened by someone gently shaking my shoulder. As my eyes slowly came into focus, I realized it was the brunette sitting next to me along with the flight attendant.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake up but I didn't know if I should get you something to eat or drink," she said.

"Oh. Thanks. I probably would have slept through the entire plane ride. Um…I'll have a water and some pretzels."

Anne tossed me a bottle of water and a couple of bags of pretzels. "Thanks," I said groggily still trying to wake up from my nap.

"So…what brings to you London?" I ask the young brunette.

"I'm training for the Olympics," she told me.

"Wait…really! So am I!"

"What event?" she inquired.

"Lightweight Double, but I don't yet have a partner. I'm supposed to get one at the course."

"Your last name wouldn't happen to be Carlin would it."

"Yeah it would. I'm a little freaked out that you know my last name."

"Well then, Spencer Carlin. I am pleased to tell you that you have been introduced to your pair for the double. I'm Kyla Woods," she squealed as smirk crept up her lips.

The rest of the plane filled with conversation on strategy plans for the race. It turned out we had a lot of things in common. We were both scouted and offered full-rides from Yale and this was our first time attending Olympic Games. I wonder why I never saw her around campus.

"So do you know anything about how they interview each athlete?" I asked thinking that I could use this as an opportunity.

"Yeah, they usually have each athlete for about five to ten minutes where they drill you with question."

"Any question in particular?"

"Just the general one, they usually have a unique one that they ask each rower."

Now was my chance to come out, I was sick of living this lie. My mother could not touch me, until I got back from London, and by that time things should be settled.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we will be landing short. Please put your seats and tries in the upright position," Anne said over the intercom.

When we landed we took our bags from the baggage claim and hailed a taxi to take us to The Ritz hotel in London. As we entered the hotel, and elderly man in a suit bustled over to us.

"Woods? Carlin?" he asked. We nodded our heads. "Okay, excellent, here are you room keys, Woods 456, Carlin 455. There will be a meeting at seven o'clock in the dining hall, please dress in your warm-up gear, seeing as interview will take place."

We nodded our head in compliance, and headed towards the elevators.

Our rooms were separate, but conjoined by a door, that we left opened. I took a shower, trying to get the feeling of jet-lag and airport germs off. After shaving and moisturizing, I laid on the nice king size bed, and watched _Law & Order _until it was 6:30 pm. I rummaged through my bag looking for the warm-up gear they had sent us the week before. I opened the package, and out came navy blue Under Armour mesh pants with white strips going down either leg or USA written in red near the pocket and with the embroidery _Carlin _above. A white t-shirt with USA written in red, white, and Under Amour warm-up jacket same as the warm-up pants. In other package there was the splash-jacket and hat, they were my favorite. It was navy blue and red, with TEAM USA printed on the back, and _Carlin _embossed in white on the left-breast, and left shoulder. The hat, made by JL was a classic red, with strips of navy blue and USA and my name on the front and back. Everything seemed to fit perfectly, my hazelnut hair and green eyes, brought out the athlete in me. I heard a groan from the other room. I peeked my head through the door conjoining our room, and couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Kyla was decked out in what appeared to be clothing that was either too big or too small. Her pants were bundled up around her Nike's and her jacket seemed to be a little small, the only thing that looked like her was the USA t-shirt. She turned and glared daggers at me.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" she shrieked.

"Wow, Kyla calm down, just where the t-shirt, I don't think anyone will care that much. As for everything else, I think they might have mixed up the order."

"How do you know that?" she said annoyed.

"Last time I checked your last name wasn't Harrison or Keefe," I said pointing at the name embroiled on the pants and jacket.

"Damn it!"

"Chill Kyla, we'll go down and find them in the dining hall."

We took the elevator to the lobby; Kyla began to fidget with her uniform. I smacked her hand away. The dining hall was filled with about a dozen people dressed identically to us. Kyla found Harrison and Keefe, and changed into clothing that actually fit her. There was an audible grumble of someone clearing their throats to try and get our attention.

"Good Evening, My name Pete, I'm coach of the USA Olympic women's team. I so glad that your travels were safe. Alright now, time to get serious. As you know each other you have qualified at the Olympic Time Trials, but due to the number a boats we enter head of time, we will be combining people from the lightweight category to row in larger boats. I'm going to read off a list of names and which boat you will be placed in. Alright in the eight, Harrison, Keefe, Smith, Charter, Schmidt, Williams, Alex, and Willis. In the four, Oliver, Kendall, Wilson, and Avery. In the pair, Whitney and Garcia. And Finally in the double Woods and Carlin."

Chairs rustled as everyone went to go sit with their boat for a boat meeting. Since we already discussed our plans on the airplane, we just engaged in simple conversation until it was broken again by Pete.

"Alright ladies, as you know, we will be doing personal athlete interview in a moment. Each of you will be called in for a five to ten minute interview, you are dismissed after. Oh. Tomorrow morning I want everyone down in the lobby at four o'clock in the morning for practice. Bus leave at 4:15 am. Have a good night ladies. Carlin, you're up."

Wait what? What am I up for? I glance at the at the man who stood in the corner as he beckoned me to come into the room next to him. I stood up and walked into and studio step up for the interviews. _Shit. This was it. I'm going to tell my mother, let alone the world, that I'm gay. Breathe Spencer. Breathe. _I was greeted by a middle-aged woman. "Hi, I'm Jo."

"Spencer. Pleasure to meet you."

"Alright shall we get started."

I took a seat as an assistant pinned a microphone to my uniform, and informed me that when the red light turns on, we are on air. _Oh there it is. Okay be cool Spencer. This isn't anything new. _

"Good Evening America. I'm Jo Forest and I'm here with Olympic Rowing athlete Spencer Carlin. So Spencer, how does it feel to have come this far, all the way to the Olympic Games here in London."

"Thanks Jo. It feels great that I have able to come all this way. I was actually shocked to hear that I qualified. This has been a dream of mine since I started. And I wouldn't be here without the support of my friends and family how gave me that extra push to get here," I chuckled trying to make myself sound better than I actually am.

The interview continued like this for several minute, as Jo asked the basic of who, what, where, when, and how. It had been almost eight minutes and I was getting a little annoyed by all the question, when she asked the question that I had waited for.

"Spencer, what is something that defines yourself? Something that makes yourself unique. _Oh my god, is this really happening. Did she just ask me that? Now's your chance Spencer, take it! _

"Well, that's an interesting question Jo. Well I'm gay, and I think that is a huge part of someone's identity. They shouldn't hide it, because when hiding it you're hiding a piece of yourself." _Holy shit!_


	2. Chapter 2: Training

**Author's Note: Chapter two! Sorry this chapter is a little shorter. Let me know your thoughts or ideas! Enjoy**

Chapter 2

I have never felt so much relief in my life. I just broadcasted to the world that I was a gay athlete. It felt so damn good. I headed up my suite and changed out of my uniform into shorts and a tank top. My phone vibrated on the bed side table. I glanced at the lit up screen, _1 New Text Message. _I picked it up and opened to the text.

_Chelsea: Hey just saw your interview. Call me when you get a chance._

I hit the speed dial button my iPhone and wait…

"Hey!" a perky voice said from the other end.

"Hey Chelsea! Sorry I didn't call you earlier, I got a little preoccupied with the rowing agendas."

"Ah. It's no problem. Don't worry about it. So how do you think you mom is gonna take it?"

"I don't really want to think about it, but for now I'm across the Atlantic Ocean so she can't touch me until I return in a month."

"True. Hey if you need a place you stay your always welcome here."

"Thanks I might actually take you up on that offer," I chuckled through the phone, "Um, what did you want to talk about earlier?"

"Oh that. Don't worry about that, I'll tell you when I get back."

"So what the agenda like?" she asked curiously.

"I have 4:00 am practice tomorrow, so I should probably hit the sack. Need to sleep off this jet lag."

"Oh shit! I completely forgot about that. Okay get some rest and call me when you get a chance."

I laughed, "Thanks Chelsea. I'll talk to you soon." She's so innocent. And with that note, I turned off the lamp and closed my eyes.

An obnoxious buzzing sound coming from the alarm woke me from my slumber. I jammed my fist on top of the alarm and rolled out of bed. It was 3:30 am. I rummaged through my bag of clothing, not bothering to shower seeing as I'm going to get gross and sweaty so why bother. I changed into a sports bra and a white coldgear Under Armour shirt, long spandex with shorts ones underneath, my hat, sunglasses, splash-jacket, and socket. I grabbed my backpack and shoved a water bottle from the freezer, an extra pair of socks, and sunscreen. Kyla walked into the looking half-dead. I shook my head and chuckled to myself. This is going to be an interesting practice. We headed down towards the lobby; a mini coach bus was parked outside. We tossed our bags into the storage compartments underneath the bus, and clambered on board, where the rest of the women's team was half-awake, drinking coffee.

The ride to course was about twenty minutes away from The Ritz. The sunrise shimmered across the silent water; the buoys floating in their lanes. The air was crisp, as we dismounted the bus and were directed to our trailer. The boats were rigged and laying on block on the ground. Our coach instructed us that today was going to be an easy day, just learn to row with your rowers.

Kyla and I walked over the a double painted red, with a navy blue streak running down the middle, and star scattered upon the blues streak. On the side of the boat was the word, _Pride. Pride, _I like it. The oars were painted red, white and blue. We picked up the boat, and walked in it on our shoulder toward the dock. After getting the oars into the riggers and pushing off the dock, practiced for an hour just rowing at steady state to get a feel for rowing with one another. We tried a couple starts, middles attacks, and sprints. Everything went quite smoothly. It surprised me how well we worked as a pair. Our coach complemented us on the way back to the hotel saying, "That was some damn good rowing out there ladies, keep up the good work!"

The hotel provided us with a nice variety of pasta and salad for lunch. We were given an hour for lunch, and then three hours to rest of do something before we went back out to the course for afternoon practice. After lunch, Kyla and I headed back to our rooms for some need down time.

"Spencer, so you know how we have this weekend off."

"Yeah..." I replied, somewhat afraid of what she had in mind.

"Well, my sister's studying abroad at Oxford University, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to see her?"

"I don't know..."

"Please! She's really wants to meet my doubles partner aka YOU."

"Alright, alright. I'll come!" This is going to be an interesting visit.

The rest of the continued with afternoon practice until 5:00 pm. Dinner. Team meeting then Bed. This is how the next three week was going to be planned out. What joy. At least I'm looking forward to meeting Kyla's sister this weekend.


	3. Chapter 3: The Brunette

**Author's note: SPASHLEY is finally here. Hope you like! Please review and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 3:

This week I swear will be the death of me, and to think of it I have three more weeks of this. Practice has been more intense than ever. Our coach has been drilling us like a maniac; I can barely move my arms. They feel like big firewood logs. Well I guess I have this evening to look forward to after afternoon practice. But for now, I'm going to try and relax before our next practice.

"Spencer?" Kyla asked, as she stuck her head through the conjoining door.

"Hey Kyla, what's up?"

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know to dress casually tonight and to bring a jacket. Ah! I can't wait for you to meet my sister."

"Well, just so we don't make anything awkward when we meet, want to tell me about her?"

"Her name's Ashley. She's a sophomore studying aboard at Oxford, but she goes to University of Connecticut, she is studying to be a physical therapist. Um, she has an amazing voice, but she never lets anyone hear it. That's kind of all that I can't think of at the moment."

She sounds interesting, let's just hope she not one of those nerdy people with big black rimmed glasses and button up shirts.

During practice we were set up with other teams for a 'practice' race. We lines up against the stake-boats and angled out boat towards the red buoys at the finish line. Halfway through our practice race, a motor boat swept by up flipping our boat over.

"What the fuck!" I heard Kyla shout as we began to swim our boat back to the dock. Well that was eventful; I ended up with a horrible bruise on my shoulder from hitting the rigger when we flipped. Ah, that going to hurt tomorrow. As we were walking our boat back to the boathouse, we saw our coach screaming at the motor boater for almost 'killing' his rowers. Oh Pete!

After we put our boat and oars away, Kyla went to change into dry clothes, and I went out to do some stretches.

"Hey Carlin, you took a pretty bad hit our there, are you okay," I heard Pete say as he walked towards me.

"Yeah, I just hit my shoulder on the rigger when we flipped," I tell him pointing to my shoulder. He walked over at looked at the purple and blue bruise that was begin to form on my shoulder.

"Damn Carlin, it looks like you hit it pretty hard, I want to take you in to get an X-Ray tomorrow. Stay off it for now."

"Okay coach, will do."

At that moment Kyla came jogging towards me with her bag. Thank god she arrived; this conversation was becoming really awkward.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Pete."

We took a taxi back to The Ritz; I hopped straight into the shower. Water felt so good on my skin, especially on my now definitely bruised shoulder. I looked for something casual to wear, but I didn't think that I would have any free time so I didn't really think to pack anything decent for going out. I finally found a pair of khaki shortish shorts, a light blue V-neck, my white zippered jacket, along with my favorite Sperry's. I walked into the Kyla's room; she was putting the finishing touches on her make-up.

"So, you ready to go?"

"Yeah...ouch! That looks painful," she said as her eyes traveled to my collarbone and shoulder, "Will you be able to row?"

"I hope so. Pete wants me to go in for an X-Ray tomorrow. But enough of this sad stuff, we've got a date with you sister. Com'on let's go!"

We took the train into Oxford; it was only about 45 minutes away. Kyla directed us to this rustic inn near the Oxford campus. We ordered two Angry Orchards and waited for Ashley to arrive.

It had only been five minutes before the bell of the door rang. I slim brunette walked in. She was only a couple inches shorter than me, maybe 5'6, 5'7'. Her hair had perfect curls, they swayed back in forth as she came towards us.

"Hey! You must be Spencer...?" she questioned. Her voice was like an angel, raspy but comforting.

"Y-yeah! And you must be Ashley." I stammered out. What was this girl doing to me it was like she put me in a trance.

"Yes. So what has Kyla told you about me, just so I know what I'm in for."

"Well, she told me that you're studying to be a Physical Therapist, you're finishing you sophomore year abroad, and you like music."

"Damn, well I guess I'll fill in the rest of the blanks. I'm interning at a hospital in London for the rest of the semester, and then going back to UConn. Yes I do like music, but I prefer singing. Kyla's my half-sister. And I'm currently single."

The last part of that for some reason made me crack a smile. "Okay Spencer, since you know all about me, tell me a little about you." I hate talking about myself; I just like to let people find out about me, since that was the way it happened mostly.

"Well, I'm a sophomore at Yale. I haven't a clue what I want to do with my life. I'm more of shy person. I hate it when other people pretend to not be themselves. And if you haven't already seen the athletes' interview, I'm gay." Wow, that was a mouthful, maybe I shouldn't have said the last part, but I could have sworn that was a slight smile creeping onto Ashley's lips.

Our food came. Thank god I weigh less than 130 lbs.; I don't have to watch what I eat. Burgers all the way. After we finished, we walked along to River Thames. It was peaceful; it was nice to get away from all rowing stress. For once I was able to clear my mind, and just be around this girl that I was seriously crushing on. Kyla got a call from Pete, and had to take a taxi back to the hotel for an 'urgent' meeting. That left me and Ashley alone, walking along the river.

"So, Kyla tells me you're an excellent rower," she said looking me straight in the eye. Damn it I think I'm blushing.

"She did? Well I guess I mean I've only been rowing for a couple of years. I'm surprised I made it this far. To tell you the truth it scares me. I just feel that my life is moving way to fast, I only 19. I feel like I haven't even tried to live a normal life, and it scares me that when I'm finished with this that I will have to. I haven't even picked a fucking major." I was spilling all these feelings that I haven't told anyone. She was just so easy to talk to, I felt vulnerable.

"Hey, look at me," she said raising my eye so our eyes would come into contact, "I know that everything seems to be moving way to fast, but you have your whole life ahead of you. So what you haven't picked a major, you still have time to decide, I didn't decide until I began studying at Oxford. You have great potential as a rower and as a 'normal' person. Nobody cares if you're not normal. You got to stop second guessing yourself." I had never had anyone told me stuff like that before. It was different; I actually for once in my life have someone care about me.

We walked back to the Oxford Campus. Ashley hailed a taxi for me, and like a women, opened the door for me.

"I had a great night tonight. Thanks for understanding."

"I had a great time too Spencer. I hope we can do this again sometime. And if you ever want to talk, just call me," she said typing my number into my phone.

"Thanks, well I guess I'll see you around?"

"Definitely," I said as she gave me a hug. I had completely forgotten about my shoulder, but was reminded be a shooting pain as her arms rested around my neck.

**Hey, so Spencer has finally met Ashley. Total spark there! Spencer's injury is yet unknown, but will this mean for the Olympics. Hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: So Tell Me

**Author's Note: So Spencer is injured, Spencer and Ashley have met, and there might be a little spark in that friendship. Please review and let me know what you think of the current situation. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SoN or its character.**

Chapter 4:

When I returned the hotel, I saw Pete waiting outside my hotel room door, pacing back and forth.

"Pete...is everything okay?"

"Oh Carlin, I'm glad to have caught you. I want you to go to the hospital tonight. I talked to Kyla, and we are both expecting you to need recovery time. I don't want to worry the rest of the team by going in the morning," he said genuinely concerned for my health.

"Okay, coach. I think that might be a good idea. I can barely move is without having a shooting pain go up my shoulder."

An hour later I found myself in a waiting room of the hospital, lying under the X-Ray machine as they different X-Rays of my shoulder. Pete and I waited for a doctor to come back with the X-Rays. There was a gentle knock on the door; a middle-aged woman came in with a huge envelope which I was assuming were my X-Rays.

"Good evening Ms. Carlin. I'm Doctor Duarte," the doctor said pinned my x-rays up and turned on the light, "It seems that when you fell, and the rigger, it was hard enough to create a minor tear in the rotator cuff. The good news you won't need surgery, just rest and strengthening exercises."

"M-minor, are you sure? I keep having this shooting pain.

"That normal, I'll prescribe you some pain medication, and we've scheduled an appointment that specializes in rotator cuff injuries that can assist you in your recover. Here the information."

"Thanks Doctor," we shook hands and headed back to the hotel. It was almost 2:00 am; Pete looked like a walking zombie, poor thing he would have to be up again in another two hours for morning practice. Tomorrow, well in the morning, Kyla and I wouldn't be rowing our double until after I recover. Kyla was put in a single for the time being, while I was to get better fast.

That afternoon I headed to the address that Doctor Duarte had given to me yesterday. The building seemed homely; there were posters of the shoulder covering the walls. I checked in with the receptionist and a nurse came a lead me to a room a few minutes later.

"Good morning, I'm Doctor Dennison, but since we are informal here, you can call me Aiden. So Spencer, it seems you have a minor tear on your rotator cuff. Well you're lucky in your case you won't have to have surgery. Would you mind taking off you jacket to that I can look at your shoulder."

I complied and took off my jacket. Aiden rolled up my sleeve to examine my shoulder. Oh damn, it didn't look that bad when I went to hospital yesterday. He gently touched my shoulder, it didn't hurt as much as it did yesterday, but it was enough to make me wince. He was gentle; she showed me a few exercises that would nurse and strengthen it back to health. Lucky in my case Pete had scheduled appointments every day until I was signed off my Aiden, that I could row again.

"Well from what I can tell, max recovery time is about three weeks, but since you need to stay in shape you will be able to use a bike machine, but that's it."

It was around lunchtime when we finished, since I didn't really have anything to do I decided to go to a deli I saw driving up here. As I rounded the corner of the street I immediately myself crashing into someone knocking them to the ground. Damn that hurt my shoulder. Taking a look at the person I had just crashed into, she looked oddly familiar.

"Oh my god. Ashley. I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay? I'm really..." I started to ramble but was cut short by Ashley.

"Spence. I'm fine really. I thought you were supposed to be at practice."

"Y-yeah...well I kind of torn my rotator cuff when we flipped...and I'm kind of get physical therapy?" I said, somewhat questioning whether to tell her the truth or not. But the truth just came flowing out.

"Oh well I'm glad that everything is going well then...um...have you had lunch yet?" Ashley said changing the topic. Thank you Ashley I really didn't want to have to explain myself.

"No I was actually heading to the deli up the street, would you like to join me?"

"God yes. I'm starving!"

I chuckled a little to myself; she was so cute in a quirky way. We talked about her work, and that her internship got moved to a little clinic, and she works somewhat reasonable hours, but never has time to eat. It was so easy to talk to her; it was felt like we had been friends since birth, not two days. After our lunch she showed me around London. She made me feel normal. It showed me that I might actually be able to live a normal life. Nobody has ever made me feel this way, except my mother, who probably wants to tear me to shreds. That was the first time I had thought of my mother since I outed myself to the world. Maybe I should call her. After Ashley finished showing me around it was 4:24 pm, I should probable get back. We said our goodbyes as we parted different ways.

"It was great running into you today," Ashley said, making me slightly blush.

"It was great running into you to. Thank you for showing me around," I said as I hailed a tax.

I got back to the hotel to again find Pete waiting for me outside my door.

"Carlin, how did it go? What did the doctor say?"

"It went well, the doctor showed me a couple of exercises to aid in the recovery and strengthening. Max recovery time is three weeks so I'll be on the bike for the next two weeks."

"Okay that's good news. I'm not too worried about your double since you two row very well together, but I would like you two to stay an extra week after you've recovered to make up for missed practice. Is that okay?"

"Yes coach," I said as he began to walk back towards the lobby. An extra week could be that bad, if it means I get to spend some time with Ashley I'm all for it. I walked into my room; I glanced through the conjoining door to check on Kyla, to find her fast asleep. I guess now would be a good time to try and call my mother. I found my phone, typed in the number, but my thumb wavered over the green button...debating whether to listen to what she has to say about me. Ugh, stop second guessing yourself, your going to have to deal with it one way or another.

The dial tone began followed by ringing, "Hello?" I heard my mother's voice through the phone.

"Hi, mom. It's Spencer. How are y...?" I was cut off by my mother.

"Spencer we need to talk about your little outing of your interview. Darling why would you tell a lie like that? Was it to get more attention?"

"Mom, it wasn't a lie. I would never lie."

"Honey you're not gay, I forbid it."

"Mom, I AM GAY!"

"Spencer stop it! You know that you have already committed a sin against god for lie. Stop telling the world this ridiculous lie! This will not affect are family, because when you get back, you WILL repent your sin with god."

"No Paula. I will not. You loved me before I came out, what make me any different. Is it because you can't deal with the fact that I will never man to be with!" That was the first time I had called my mother by her first name, I feel the tears starting to well in my eyes.

"Spencer. You disgust me. What you are disgusts me. You are no longer welcome in this house!"

"Pa-" My mother had just hung up on me. I couldn't help but find myself on the floor crying. Our shouting must have awoken Kyla, because she came into the room and sat next to me.

"Hey are you okay? I'm sorry but I heard most of the conversation. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine Kyla. I was going to have to face it sooner or later. I just wished that it had gone better. She h-hates me..." that was all that I could say before I began to choke up again. Kyla wrapped her arm around my uninjured shoulder. I think she stayed with me until I was sleep, I can't really remember that well. All that remains crystal clear in my brain was the conversation with my mother. It was going to loom over me until I got back. I guess I would be staying at Chelsea's until junior year starts.

I took a taxi to the clinic that morning for my physical therapy. Same routine at yesterday. Aiden examined my shoulder to see how things were healing and if they were healing.

"Well. Everything seems to be going fine. You're recovering very well. So I'm won't be here the day after tomorrow, so I believe Doctor Ross and his assistant will be assisting you."

"Okay sounds great. So how long do you think it will take until I can fully row again?"

"Two weeks."

"Great. Thank you."

I went back to the hotel fitness room and spun on a bike for two hours, then did the required exercises Aiden gave me today

"Hey," I turn to find Kyla leaning against the door frame.

"Hey."

"Do you want to go out tonight? I figured that you have under a lot of stress and pressure; I thought that it might be good just to get away from all that for a night."

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. I think it would be nice to have a break."

"Okay, so we both need to shower, because you smell awful and I look away, and then we will go?"

"Great!" I chuckled, ah; she's so adorable when she rambles.

We went back up to the room and showered. It was nice to feel clean, after begin drench in sweat for the past hour. We decided it would be good to stretch our legs, so we walked to a restaurant on the Thames. I was excited to not eat hotel food, a nice salad. After dinner we walked along the Thames. It was illuminated by the city lights. It was beautiful.

"How is your physical therapy going?"

"It good, I should be rowing in two weeks, if everything goes well. Um...can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. Shoot."

"Ashley...can you tell me more about her. You don't have to if you don't want to, I just feel like there's this weird connection between us, and I can't figure out what it is. When I ran into her the other day, it was so easy to vent all my feelings. And I can't help but wonder why."

"Ashley isn't your average girl. Our father died when we were juniors in high school. After his death Ashley's mother started acting less and less like a mother, she would marry anyone with money and a few months later they would be getting a divorce. Ashley needed someone and no one was there for her. During her senior year, she became extremely depressed. One night I came home, and...Uh...s-she tried to commit suicide by over dosing on pain killers. She was put into a mental hospital for a couple of months. She has not had to easiest life, but last week before I left you guys at the Thames, it was the happiest that I have seen her in since our father died. I think you're the kind of person that Ashley needs in her life."

**Please review and tell me what you think of Spencer and Ashley's current situation. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Until Tonight

**Author's Note: Hey sorry for the long wait! Anyways here's the next chapter! Spencer and Ashley tension!**

**I hope you guys enjoy! Please review and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 5

After hearing about Ashley's past, I couldn't believe that that was the Ashley that I knew. It's hard to believe how much you don't know about someone. It saddened me to know so much about someone, yet not know anything about them. It depressed me that I couldn't be there for Ashley when she needed me I wasn't there for her. And Kyla thinks I'm good for her, so I'm going to try my hardest to become that person, the person that she needs in her life whether it's a friendship or more that and friendship.

The following day Kyla accompanied me to the Clinic. I was having second thoughts about asking her to come to my next physical therapy meeting since Kyla couldn't keep her eyes off Aiden. I think it might have been the first time I had actually Kyla flirting with someone, let alone someone flirting with Kyla. Well that was a very unproductive session, considering I basically sat in the corner of the room and did my strengthening exercises, while Kyla was flirtin' up Aiden. Don't get me wrong I totally love Kyla, but seeing her try to flirt with someone is a little offsetting, if you know what I mean. Yeah. Anyways after that extremely unproductive session, Kyla and I headed back to the hotel, where we decided to spin together for a couple of hours. It was nice to have her practicing with me, I felt extremely awful about leaving her to row in a single. Trust me rowing by yourself for three or four hours, you get very lonely and most of the time I start singing to myself or pretend to in vision people in my mind. Yeah not a fun experience. After we finished our spinning, Kyla had a 'date' that night with Aiden, so that left me alone for the rest of the night. I decided to give Chelsea a call,

"Chelsea? Hey, it's Spencer. Sorry I haven't called you in a while."

"Spencer! Hey. No worries, I've been pretty busy myself. Cramming for finals suck. You're so lucky you got to take yours earlier. How's the training going?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of out commission for the next two weeks. During one of our practices a motor boat came by and our double flipped. I flipped over the gunnel and smashed my shoulder into the rigger. So my coach has me doing physical therapy session every day. So, what about you? How are you?"

"I'm good Spencer. I can't wait for you to some home. I miss you; honestly being your best friend is hard. You always so to some random place across the country," she teased.

"Ha-ha. I can't wait to come home. I should be back by the end of the month. You'll be out of school, and then you'll have me for the next month and a half, sound good?"

"It's a deal then! Hey listen I got get some studying done, have to prove to my mother that I'm better than the Spencer Carlin," she chuckled as she hung up the phone. Classic Chelsea you got to love her. After talking to Chelsea I showered and went to bed only to be awoken by Kyla's laughter outside the door. I clambered out of bed and opened the door, there stood, I'm pretty sure, drunk Kyla fumbling with her key. She swayed back and forth and then collapsed in my arms.

"Kyla what the hell happened to you! I thought you have a 'date' with Aiden?!"

"I *hiccup* did, and we got so wasted *hiccup*"

"Come on Kyla let's get you to bed." I took Kyla to her bed and plopped her on the bed. I went to go get a glass of water and some aspirin, when I came back she was completely passed out on the bed, at least she had the effort to get under the covers. I placed the water and aspirin on the bedside table and turned the lights out. She is going to have one nasty hang over tomorrow morning. I retreated back into my room and tried to get some sleep. But I couldn't I lay awake with an image of a young troubled Ashley, going through all of her pain, alone. I hadn't noticed that I had been crying until I felt a tear hit my hand. This one person was turning my world upside down, and I couldn't stop it, I didn't want to stop it. But it scared me that this one person was able to do so much to me in so little time. The image faded from my mind as I heard Kyla tumbling out of bed with a groan. Looks like that hangover was working a number on her, lucky it's Saturday so she doesn't have practice, but lucky me I get to go to physical therapy.

I think taxis are beginning to take over my life. I borrowed a bike from my coach, and rode to the clinic today. I completely forgot that Aiden went out of town last night after his date with Kyla. An older man came into the room, with a clipboard.

"Good morning Ms. Carlin. I'm Doctor Ross. I'm sorry but I have been called suddenly into an urgent meeting. My assistant is very well qualified and should be here in a few minutes. Again I'm very sorry for the unexpectancy.

"No problem Doc." Oh, this is going to be interesting. I waited for a few minutes, when the door of the exercise room opened. I only got a glance of the woman; her hair was tied up in a ponytail with teal green scrubs on.

"Ashley?" the young nurse turned around and faced me.

"Spencer!" It was Ashley, wow, out of all the people that I could have gotten I got Ashley. Not that it is a bad thing, just and unexpected thing. "What a surprise."

"Yeah, I never thought I would get you as a physical therapist," I said as her walked closer to me, rolling up the sleeves of my t-shirt. I felt a tingle as she gently touched the now slightly bruised shoulder. I couldn't help but flinch and pull away, I wish I hadn't because as soon as I moved the tingling immediately stopped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean too. I was just um...checking the..." She was so cute when she stuttered. \

"Ash, it's fine. Really, it didn't hurt," I chuckled.

"Right okay, so Kyla tells me that you're usually doctor has a thing for Kyla, is that true? It was kind of hard to believe at first," Ashley said as she began doing my strengthening exercises with me.

"Well you would be right, but I would phrase more like Kyla has a thing for my doctor."

"Oh great. This is going to be an interesting relationship. Kyla usually isn't the type to flirt with other people; she usually lets people flirt with her. And I hate to be a relationship killer but I don't know how well Kyla will handle a long-distance relationship. After all, you will be going back to the states at the end of the month."

"Good point. Kyla's smart she will work things out. Speaking of going about to the states. When are you going back? I mean since your semester is almost over, are you going back to UConn?" I asked hoping that the answer would be yes.

"Well yes my semester is almost over at Oxford, and I am planning to come back to the states. I coming back the a couple weeks after you," she said with a nose crinkling smile. I think my mouth has been open for a while, because I feel a slight tingle of Ashley's hand closing my mouth. Shit I think I'm blushing.

"That's great. Are you doing anything tonight?" I asked as I put my jacket back on, hoping that Ashley would be free.

"As a matter of fact no. What do you have in mind?"

"Dinner? Maybe walk around the Thames? Get to know each other more."

"Okay. I would love to know the non-sports side of the one and only Spencer Carlin. I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. You have my number. I guess I'll see you tonight," I said as Ashley escorted me out of the clinic.

"Until tonight?" she asked.

"Until tonight," I said as she gave me a nose crinkling smile.

**NEXT CHAPTER: SPENCER and ASHLEY's 'date'**

**What will happen?**

**1. Spencer and Ashley get together.**

**2. Ashley gets to know the real Spencer.**


	6. Chapter 6: Promise Me

**Author's Note: So Spashley 'date' night! Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 6:

Ashley was coming around 7. I glanced down at my phone. It was 5:45pm. I hoped in the shower to get the clinic grim off myself and to freshen up a bit. I really needed to organize my clothing. I ended up throwing everything all over the room. I decided to dress in skinny jeans with a light blue V-neck and my jean jacket with Sperry's. I don't know why I was getting so excited about going out with Ashley. I mean it wasn't a date; we were just going to hanging out as friends. Oh what the hell a little make-up never does any harm. I was putting the finishing touches on my make-up when phone began buzzing on my nightstand. I walked over and viewed the message.

**Ashley: Hey I'm outside in the parking lot. ;)**

I laughed to myself when I saw the little wink at the end of the text. I don't understand how this person could have been so different only a few years ago. I walked out into the parking lot were Ashley was standing next to...oh god...her Harley-Davidson Motorcycle. I glanced at her then at the motorcycle then at her. I'm pretty sure I made an audible gulp, because she began laugh. She looked beautiful tonight; she was wearing skinny jeans, a band tee, along with a black leather jacket. Her hair was done with perfection.

"Do you honestly expect me to get on that bike with you?" I said trying to be sarcastic, but concerned for my actual safety.

"Well yes I do. Unless you expect me to carry you twenty miles to the restaurant, which to say the least I'm would not prefer."

"I guess you have a point. You better drive carefully, I wouldn't want to ruin that beautiful face of yours," I said as I put my helmet on and mounted the motorcycle.

"I guess you have a point there. I wouldn't want to ruin my beautiful face either." I shook my head and chuckled as I rapped my arms around Ashley's waist. Too much surprise the bike ride wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, besides the part where Ashley 'forgot' to slow down for a speed bump and I crushed her ribs. The ride only took us about twenty minutes; Ashley took me to a quaint little restaurant that had an amazing view of the Thames. It was perfect timing, the sun was setting and the colors glistened off the water. If only this was a date I would be the happiest person in the world, but it's not. It's just two friends having dinner together, but it doesn't matter as long as I'm her with Ashley, I'm happy.

After the waitress took our order, we fell into comfortable silence. Until Ashley spoke, "So are you excited to get back into the rowing picture?"

"Yeah I am. Although I think I'm going to miss just being able to relax and actual try and live a normal life."

"Well in my opinion I think you're doing great at living a Spencer Carlin normal life. I think I'm going to miss when you go back, I won't get to see you as often as I wanted to.

"I think that that is going to be the part that I'm going to miss the most. Even though we have only known each for what, less than a month? I felt like I have known you my whole life." Oh, were did that come from. I focus my eyes on my hands, trying not to make eye contact with Ashley.

"Hey Spence. To tell you the truth, you're the first person to make me feel wanted in a long time. After I got out of a nasty relationship with my boyfriend, everything has just seemed to be a blur, but you make me see everything more clearly." It was comforting to know that I was the first person to make her fell wanted. But I felt daggers being plunged into my heart, when she told me she had a boyfriend. So she's not gay... Thank god the food arrived; I didn't know how I was going to respond to Ashley telling me that she had had a boyfriend. I crammed my mouth with food trying to make the pain go away but it didn't work, it just made me look like more of an idiot. After dinner I had somewhat regained my senses, as we began to walk along the Thames.

"Spence, are you okay? You have been acting odd," she said staring straight into my eyes.

"I-I'm fine. I've just zoning out lately. Anyways..." I stammered trying to change the subject.

"So...tell me a little more about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" I asked curiously.

"Everything," she said as she rested her arm of the stone wall where I had taken a seat.

"Okay well. I was born in Ohio; I loved to LA, because my mom was offered a surgeon's opposition there. Then my mom got transferred from LA, to MGH in Boston, so we moved again. I stated rowing when we moved to Boston. I used to sing for an Acapella group. I have one brother, Glen, who currently plays basketball for Duke. I had an adoptive brother, Clay, but he was killed at a hit-in-run during our prom. And all the rest you know about me." It pained me to talk about Clay, but it just seemed to flow out, I couldn't stop it.

"I'm very sorry about your brother. My father died a few years ago, and I got myself into a lot of trouble. I used to convince myself that I was fine, but eventually there was just one little piece that couldn't be put back. And everything relies on that one piece, and without it you're nothing. But ever since I met you I feel like I've been able to find that missing piece," Ashley choked, a tear slid down her face. I quickly got up and whipped it away with my thumb. Her eyes were filled with sincerity. I couldn't help but find myself lost in them. I grabbed her hand an intertwined into between my own.

"Ashley, I will always be here for you. Whenever you need me. I'm here." I gave her hand a squeeze to reassure her. "Come with me," I said as I took her hand and led her down the street. I covered her with the scarf I had brought with me and brought her inside the room. I sat her down in the chair facing mine. This was the only thing that came to mind to show her that I will always love her, whether it's a romantic relationship, or friendship. I'm a piece of her and that all that matters. I grabbed the guitar and took off her blind fold. She stares at me with a yearning face.

"Spence..."

"Ashley, I know that you have been through hell and back. Kyla told me about your attempted suicide. But after what you told me tonight, I will never leave you to deal with something like that again. So please just hear me out..." I said as I began to strum the guitar.

_Darling_  
_you're hiding in the closet once again_  
_Start smiling_  
_I know you're trying_  
_real hard not to turn your head away_  
_Pretty darling_  
_Face tomorrow, tomorrow is not yesterday_  
_yesterday oh oooooh_

I couldn't look at Ashley; I feared that this was completely over doing it. I didn't want to scare her away. I continued staring at the guitar as I sang

_Pretty please_  
_I know it's a drag_  
_Wipe your eyes and put up your head_  
_I wish you could be happy instead_  
_There's nothing else I can do_  
_But love you the best that I can_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Darling_  
_I was there once a while ago_  
_I know_  
_that it's hard to be stuck with_  
_People that you love_  
_when nobody trusts_

_Pretty please_  
_I know it's a drag_  
_Wipe your eyes and put up your head_  
_I wish you could be happy instead_  
_There's nothing else I can do_  
_But love you the best that I can_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_That I can_  
_Ooohh_

I forced myself to look up. Ashley was sitting there; her expression was full of understanding.

_You're not the only one who's been through_  
_I've been there alone and now so are you_  
_I just want you to know why you know it's not your fault_  
_It's not your fault_  
_Ooohh Ooohh_  
_Your fault, your fault_  
_It's not your fault_  
_Your fault, your fault, your fault_

_Pretty please_  
_I know it's a drag_  
_Wipe your eyes and put up your head_  
_I wish you could be happy instead_  
_There's nothing else I can do_  
_But love you the best that I can_

_Pretty please_  
_I know it's a drag_  
_Wipe your eyes and put up your head_  
_I wish you could be happy instead_  
_There's nothing else I can do_  
_But love you the best that I can_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_That I can_  
_Ooohh_

_Darling_  
_you're hiding in the closet once again_  
_Start smiling_

_"Darlin'" Avril Lavigne _

I played the last note of the song and glanced up. Tears were streaming down Ashley's face. I put the guitar down and went and put my arm around her, wrapping her in a tender embrace as her began to cry. "Sshhsshhhshhh. Everything is okay Ashley. You're safe. Nothing bad is going to happen to you."

"S-Spence...?"

"Yeah Ash?"

"Promise me, you'll never let anything happen to me like that again."

"I promise," as I placed a kiss on the top of her forehead.

**Author's Note: Well that was an eventful night. Hoped you like Spencer's song that she sang to Ashley. All their secrets are out. How will this relationship play out?**

**"Darlin'" by Avril Lavigne**

**Stay posted for the next update!**


	7. Chapter 7: Truth Time

**Author's Note: So that was a pretty exciting 'date' for Spencer. Here the next chapter it takes a week or so since that night. Sorry it's a bit shorter than the usual. Hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**...I want to know how I'm doing, what you like and don't like. I want to satisfy YOU, my readers.

Chapter 7

It's been about a week since I had my 'date' with Ashley. I haven't talked to her since. I thought I would give her space to try and figure everything out. I just hope she does, because at the end of this week Kyla and I are being sent back to the states, until the Olympics. I need to tell her how I feel about her before I go, I don't want this feeling weighing on me anymore, but I don't want to tell her, because I fear that it will ruin everything that we have. I was brought out my thoughts by a soft rapping on the door of my room.

"Spencer, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Yeah the door is open," I said as Kyla peered her head through the door's opening.

"You ready for practice?"

"Yeah, let's go." The rest of the team went back last week, but on extra week of practice was added to our schedule due to my injury. Pete was kind enough to rent a car for us for the rest of the week. The car ride over was pretty quiet. I'm sure that Ashley would have told Kyla about everything that happened. I hoped that she didn't; I was really not in the mood to discuss what happened. Once we got to the race course, we did a few sprints, starts, and middle attacks. Since we were on our own schedule that was mostly what practice was comprised of. It was actually nice to have someone that could row perfectly after we haven't rowed together in weeks.

When we got back to the hotel, Kyla got dressed for another date with Aiden. Hopefully she won't come home drunk. I was really tempted to call Ashley, but I convinced myself that she needs her space. Since I didn't have anywhere or anything to do I decided to see what there was to watch on the TV. AH! _Law & Order SVU._

_"In the criminal justice system, sexually-based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories."_

_RING RING._What was that from the show? I searched around for my phone, but couldn't find it. Oh well it must have been from the episode. I don't know why I like think show, it just something that intrigues me, and my family thinks it's disgusting. Thinking about it now this would definitely be something that I could see myself doing one day. Well Spencer Carlin, I think you have just found you major.

After a couple of episodes, I started to drift off to sleep, the last thing I remember was the rapist being handcuffed and read his Miranda Rights, the rest was taken over by a dream of my brunette crush. My phone began ringing, waking from my pleasant dream of Ashley and I sitting on the beach. Ugh. Where the hell are you phone. I rummaged through my bag until I found it.

"Hello!"

"Spencer?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"It's Chelsea."

"Shit, Chelsea. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay."

"Is everything okay?"

"No, actually it's not."

"What happened are you okay?"

"Remember when I was talking to you on the way to the airport."

"Yeah."

"Spence...you've been my best friend since grade school, and I love you Spencer."

"I love you too, Chelsea."

"No, Spencer. I mean I love you. I have ever since we were friends."

"Chelsea...I'm sorry, you know that I love you, but it's not in the way that you wanted. I've always considered you as someone I cared about, but I'm interested in someone else. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just forget that I ever mentioned it. I'm sorry if I woke you," she said with a tone of depression as she hung up the phone.

What the hell just happened? I shake my head as I walked back to my bed. Chelsea, in love with me. No, that's not possible. Is it? The question hovered over my head, as I drifted back to soon my eyes closed they shot open again. It is possible. God, Spencer, why did you have to be so straight forward with her. A white lie never hurts. She just admitted that she was in love with you, and what do you do. You shove it right back in her face. I began pacing across my room; I don't know how long I was pacing for. My phone buzzed again, bring me out of my pacing. The screen read _One New Voicemail. _God I hope it wasn't from Chelsea. I really have know idea how to handle this whole situation. I clicked the _Listen _button. I was surprised when I heard my favorite brunette's voice on my phone:

_"Spencer, it's Ashley. I wanted to say how sorry I am for just leaving you at the music store." _I guess I forgot to mention that after I promised her that I would keep her safe, she just left, leaving me to walk twenty miles back to the hotel. _"I don't know what I was thinking leaving you there to walk twenty miles back to the hotel. God you must hate me. Spencer, ever since I met you, there is something about you that makes me feel drawn to you. Something that I have never felt before. It scares me. When ever I'm with you, I feel the most protected, but the most vulnerable." _Ashley's voice hesitated before she continued. _"It scares me to be around you. I fear that I'll hold onto you, and then all of the sudden you're gone. I can't do that to myself again. I'm sorry Spencer." _I could feel the tears starting to stream down my face. Ashley doesn't want to be around me. She said plain and simple. I can feel my heart shattering into little pieces. I lay there in bed thinking of our promises that we made.

_"Promise me you'll never let anything like that happen to me again."_

_"I promise."_

I cried myself to sleep, listening to the voicemail over and over aginIT was still dark outside when I heard hear the knocking on the door, and Kyla came into the room looking distraught and upset.

"Spencer, do you like my sister?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about"

"Yes you do," she said as she held up my phone and pressed the play button.

"Kyla..."

"Do you like her?!"

I just stood there with my mouth open. I didn't know what to say.

"Spencer answer the damn question!" Kyla shouted as her started voice tremble.

"Yes." That was the last of saw of Kyla before she slammed the door shut.

**Author's Note: Spencer finally admits to Kyla that she liked Kyla. But how does Kyla know? Stay tuned to find out what happens in the next update.**


	8. Chapter 8: Never Harm Ever

**Author's Note: Sorry about the typo in yesterday's chapter. I was falling asleep while proofreading. Sorry for the wait, had family stuff to do. Anyways the last chapter was kind of confusing. What's up with Kyla just barging out like that! And Ashley does she like Spencer or not. Here are the answers. Hope you like. ****NEXT CHAPTER: Spencer come back to the states, and faces her mother.**

_Previously:_

_"Spencer, do you like my sister?"_

_"What? I don't know what you're talking about"_

_"Yes you do," she said as she held up my phone and pressed the play button._

_"Kyla..."_

_"Do you like her?!"_

_I just stood there with my mouth open. I didn't know what to say._

_"Spencer answer the damn question!" Kyla shouted as her started voice tremble._

_"Yes." That was the last of saw of Kyla before she slammed the door shut._

Chapter 8:

When Kyla barged out, all I could do was stand there, paralyzed, and let the tears tickle down my face. What the fuck happened. I keep playing different scenarios in my mind, but nothing made sense. I couldn't think, my mind was flooded with emotion, I couldn't tell right from wrong, what to do and what not to do. It was 6am by the time I could actually think. Our flight was leaving at 11am. I started to pack my bags when I noticed a picture under my suitcase. The picture was of Ashley and me on the Thames River the first time we meet. Kyla must have taken the picture. Both of us were leaning against a stone wall looking at each other laughing. I couldn't help but smile, and put the picture in my wallet.

After I packed my bags, I just stood in front of the door conjoining mine and Kyla's room. I hadn't heard a sound out of her since last night. I stood there plotting how to talk to her, but seeing the way that she walked out on me; she doesn't ever want to talk to me. I think the best thing to do is to just go in and face the facts. I took a deep breath before gently opening the door. Kyla was curled up on the bed, I couldn't tell if she was awake or not. I walked quietly around the bed, when I heard Kyla speak.

"Spencer? What are you doing?"

"Kyla...I'm so sorry for whatever I did. I'm just here to make sure you're okay."

"Spencer, I'm fine, really," Kyla said with a smile. Wait what the fuck.

"What the hell Kyla! Yesterday you barged into my room and asked me if I liked you sister then you run out slamming the door behind you. I thought you were never going to talk to me again!"

"Spencer, when I heard that voicemail, I didn't know what to think, I'm sorry. And when you said that you liked her, I was just scared but that you were going to hurt her; and I can't let you hurt her again."

"I would never hurt anyone that I love. Never. When I first met your sister, something changed something amazing. I felt like someone actually cared for me, that I could feel someone watching over me. I have never felt that, not even from my own mother. Ashley is my guardian, someone that I can trust, I would never harm her. I would never want to harm her. And I would never let anyone harm her or you. But there is something that I have to know...what happened to Ashley the first time?"

"After Ashley was released from the mental hospital, and got into UConn, she met the man of her dreams, Brady. They began dating during the summer of freshman year. They saying that they were going to get married, and they loved each other so much. Both of them decided to buy a condo near UConn, honestly they were so happy, it seemed unreal. One night during the middle of sophomore year, Brady went to a sorority party at Yale with a couple of his football friends. They got drunk and Brady cheated on Ashley, but Ashley didn't believe me when I tried to tell her. She thought that I was trying to tear her relationship apart. A couple week later, Brady come back drunk, and h-he," Kyla was struggling to get the words out, I walked over and put my around her shoulder and gave her a slight hug.

"Kyla, you don't have to fin-"

"Spencer, I do. If there is any way for you to help Ashley, then I do. Spencer, he raped her. He told her he never loved her and that she was just a little piece of shit that he was going to use whenever he felt like it." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wanted to find this Brady and castrate him, to kill him, to burn him. "After that night Ashley applied for the abroad program in the United Kingdom. To tell you the truth, I thought she wasn't going to come back to the states until she meet you. Then everything changed for her. That night, when I said that I had to go back to the hotel to meet with Pete, I-I lied, I followed you two."

"You what!"

"I followed you. I know it wasn't the right thing to do, but I need my questioned answered. That night, I saw the way you looked and talked to her, it looked like you cared about her. And now I know that you do. That's all that I wanted to know, and I'm sorry that I was anger yesterday. I just had so many things going through my mind and I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry."

"Kyla, you never have to apologize for caring for your sister. It's your job and I respect that."

"Spencer you are the most caring person that I have ever met."

"Thank you Kyla, that means a lot! Now move your ass, we have to catch a plane at 11."

**Author's Note: So I hope that this clears things up a bit! It turns out Kyla was just being a protective sister and we learn more about Ashley's past. Sorry that this chapter is just Kyla and Spencer talking, I was going to try to fit more in, but it seemed a little out of place when I tried. Please review and let me know what you think. NEXT CHAPTER: Spencer come back to the states, and faces her mother.**


	9. Chapter 9: Gone in Seconds

**Author's Note: Thank** you**for your feedback! Sorry for the wait, it's probably going to be like this for a while! Anyways so Spencer's coming back to the states, what will happen when she gets home? Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 9

It was finally nice to know that I wasn't fucking things up anymore. Kyla isn't pissed at me like I thought that she would be, but Ashley, I have no idea. I kept replaying event that happened with Ashley and I over and over again. The flight back to the states was consumed over my obsessiveness; Kyla had to punch me to get me out of my seat and walked to the baggage claim.

"Spencer?" Kyla asked staring at me.

"Yeah."

"She doesn't hate you if that's what you're thinking."

"What..."

"She's doing what she's doing because she doesn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me?"

"Just give her sometime, okay?"

"Okay." I said as Kyla hugged me and headed towards her car. Hurt me? How could Ashley hurt me? I just couldn't grasp that thought. Once I reached my car, I threw my stuff into the back and headed toward home. I had not thought of the conversation between my mother and me since, well since I had the conversation. Knowing my mother I was in for either, A. Her hiring some person who thinks that they can kick the lesbianism out of me. B. Getting the shit kick out of me. C. Disowned kicked out, and homeless. All the scenarios didn't play out well in my mind. I hesitated as I pulled into the driveway of my house. _Breath Spencer, Breath._I got out of the car and headed toward the door, but before I could put my keys into the lock the door flew open. My mother standing there staring down at me as she ushered me into the house. I walked into the house as my mother pushed me into the dining room. A man was seated at the table with a suit and tie.

"Honey, this is my new husband, John." Wait, my mother got married. Since when did she even start dating? How could she do this to me, to our family? "I understand that we have something to discuss." My mouth just hung open; I was still getting over the fact that she got married without even telling me.

"Paula, we have nothing to discuss." I only called my mother, Paula, when she angers me, but I don't think that she ever took the hint.

"I think we do if you think it is okay just to go around and tell lies to the world."

"For the last time. It wasn't a lie!"

"Spencer, stop this now! I'm done with this. This isn't you."

"This. This is me. I don't understand why me then is different from me now. You had no problem with me before, and now you're treating as if I'm not your daughter."

"Spencer. This is wrong. This disgusts me!" My mom said screaming at me.

John got up and walked towards me, "Spencer, stop this. Can't you see that this is making your mother upset."

"Last time I checked you aren't my father. Do you have a problem with me, with who I am?" I said angrily.

"Actually last time I check I think it's time I put some sense into you," she said walking towards me, cornering me in the dining room.

"What are you doing?" I asked nervously as my back hit the wall.

"Teaching you to respect your mother and me." Before I could even think of what to say, I felt the wind being taken out of me. I hunched over and clutched my stomach trying to catch my breath. Pain radiating from where John's fist hit my stomach. Then it happened again and again. I couldn't breathe it felt like I had something crushing me. I slumped to the ground, groaning as I hit the floor. John was standing above me just smiling at his handy work.

"Have you learned your lesson?" He said chuckling to himself.

"Fuck you John!" I rasped out with the little breath that I could get. I think maybe I should have said my breath, because as soon as I said that John grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me to my feet. I felt something hard collide with my face before I found myself on the ground again. My head was spinning. I turned my head and saw two Johns before my eyes refocused. John turned to walk away, but being the person who acts before they think, I kicked him in the back of the knees. His legs buckled and he fell forward and hit his head against the floor. I used the wall and pushed myself into a standing position. My mother came into the room; she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw John lying on the floor.

"Spencer. What the fuck is wrong with you!" She face came in contact with my face as she slapped me, "Get out! Get out of my house!" Her hand grabbed my shirt and pulled me stammering towards the door. She pushed me out the door, "I don't ever want to see you around here again." Then she slammed the door in my face. Out of all the things that could have happened to me all of them happened to me. I got the shit kicked out of my but not only my mother but my mother's new husband. My mother tried and failed to change my mind. And I'm pretty sure that I just got disowned from the family. All this happened in under a half hour, my whole life, gone. There was nowhere to go.

I pulled myself into the car, and sat there. I lifted my shirt to examine my stomach, there were black and blue marked begin to form along my abs. I looked at my face in the mirror. There was a cut right above my eyebrow; John's ring must have cut me when he punched me in the face. I drove down the block just to get away from the house. I searched through my bag trying to find some Advil, but ended up empty handed.

The sun was almost setting when I reached the Cape. It was the one place where I knew that I could come and feel safe. I drove a little further and parked on the side of the road. The smell of salt water filled this air and I walked towards the beach. I walked to the cove that had been my 'Safe Haven' ever since my father died. It was quiet; the only sound was the sound of the waves rolling over each other. It was peaceful, calm, soothing. I sat on the sand and watched the waves roll over and over, thinking of everything that happened to me today. My life was falling apart and I wish that my father was still here. I wish Ashley was here. The tears began to stream down my face. I tried to stop them, but I couldn't, they just keep falling. All I could do was cry.

The sun began to set at I drover wondrously around the Cape. I found myself outside a house, before I knew what was happening I was ringing the doorbell. I was about to turn and walk away when the door opens.

"Spencer...," the woman said sighing and she hand hovered over her mouth when she saw the state of my face.

"I'm sorry Chelsea, I just, and I just didn't know where to go and..." before I could finish I was being enveloped in a hug.

"Spencer, shih, it's okay. You're welcome to stay here as long as you want." With that the tear began falling again.

**Author's Note: So...Spencer came home to find her mother married an abusive anti-gay person like her mother. And the only person that Spencer has to go to is Chelsea. I hope you guys thought that this was an interesting chapter; I was watching Mr. and Mrs. Smith with my friends while I was writing this. Anyways please review and tell me what you thought! And please let me know if you think that I am over doing thing. Thanks. Next update should be sometime this weekend!**


	10. Chapter 10: After That

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, sorry that is was a little violent. Anyways here's the next chapter: Spencer and Chelsea time, don't worry nothing will happen between them. Spencer is only interested in Ashley. PLEASE REVIEW.**

_Previously_

_"Spencer..."_

_"I'm sorry Chelsea, I just, and I just didn't know where to go and..." before I could finish I was being enveloped in a hug._

_"Spencer, shih, it's okay. You're welcome to stay here as long as you want." With that the tear began falling again._

Chapter 10:

I found myself sitting at the kitchen table recounting the event that happened that evening to Chelsea. She just sat there and listened to me. For once I had someone, and I know that Chelsea will always be there for me. I was spilling everything that happened, but stopped when I was about to mention Ashley's name, remembering the conversation that Chelsea and I had had. I know that Chelsea wants to be more than just friends, but right now all I want is a friend.

"Chelsea...

I'm sorry about the last time we talked. I just, I just didn't know what to say. And I'm sorry that I can't return the same feelings that you have for me. But right now I you to be my friend more than ever."

"And that all I want us to be." For some reason I felt like she was lying, but another reason told me that she would rather be friends. Chelsea had been my best friend since second grade, I don't want to do anything to mess up our friendship, and I'm hoping she doesn't either.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while, until Chelsea got up.

"Well it's getting late Spencer; I think it's best if you get some rest. You've had a long day," she said as she began to walk up the stairs

"Yeah. That might be a good idea," I yawned following her up the stairs. Chelsea headed towards the linen closet and grabbed a blanket and pillow. I was about to take them from her when she pulled them away.

"Chelsea, what are you doing? Give me those; I'm sleeping on the couch."

"Spencer. No you're not. You got the shit beat out of you today; the least I can do is offer you a real bed to sleep in. We can work out sleeping arrangements later, but for now just accept the damn offer," she said as she headed down the stairs towards the living room.

I walked towards the end of the hallway to Chelsea's room. It was still mostly the same from what I remembered. The walls were painted a sky blue with a couple pictures pinned up. One of the pictures was of us on our graduation day throwing our hats in the air. It's felt like ages since I smiled. The picture brought back all the good memories that Chelsea and I had together. We were the 'troublemakers' back in high school. I kept moving my eyes across the wall staring at each picture. My eyes landed on a picture of Chelsea kissing another girls cheek. I know that girl from somewhere.

After I looked around Chelsea's room I grabbed my bag from the bed and changed into a tank top and shorts. I looked at myself in the hanging mirror, there was a bruise running from my eye halfway down my cheek forming and the bruises on my stomach weren't any better. I felt and looked like a human punching bag. After looking myself over I got into Chelsea's bed and stared at the ceiling. All I could think of was how much I wanted Ashley to be here right now. I contemplating calling her but remember that she told me to back off.

I was drifting off to sleep when my phone started to vibrate on the bedside table.

"Hello?" I said in a groggy tone.

"Spencer, it's Kyla. Sorry for calling you so late, I found some of your stuff in my bag and I went to return it. But your mother said you were no longing living with them. So I was wondering where you were so that I could drop the stuff off and maybe talk a little."

I choked. I didn't want to tell her want happened but knowing Kyla she would find out on way or another. "I'm down at the Cape; I'll text you the address."

"I'm down at the Cape right now. We have a summer beach house I'm staying at until school starts again. Are you near West Dennison?"

"Yeah, I'm in Hyannis. You don't have to drop the stuff off I can come get it in the morning." I really don't want her to see me in my current state.

"Spencer, don't be a pain in the ass. I'm on my way anyways. I'll be there in a bit." I put the phone down and search around Chelsea's room to try and find something to hide the bruising. I found concealer and put it on, but it didn't do much good. I finally was able to brush my hair so that it covered up the worst part of the bruising.

I saw Kyla's car light pull into the driveway. I walked down the stair quietly trying not the wake Chelsea up and head out side. Kyla was leaning against her car when I closed the door. She looked worried or it could just be the way that the light hit her face. I walked towards her cautiously.

"Here," she said handing me a tote bag with a few of my cloths, "are you okay Spencer?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Well when I went to your house to drop the stuff off, your mom practically yelled at me, which I might add scared the hell out of me, for even mentioning your name. Is this about you coming out?" She already knew, and it would be long before she noticed my bruises. I wiped the hair out of my face and stared straight at her. She gasped as she put her hands over her mouth. I could feel the tears start to fall again, god why do I have to kept crying. She walked over and hugged me. The hugged was over as soon as it began because the pain of my stomach must have been greater than I thought it was. I doubled over in pain and Kyla backed off quickly.

"Spencer are you okay!" Kyla shrieked as she grabbed my shoulder.

"Kyla...my face isn't the only place," I gasped out through my groans.

Kyla helped me inside and by that time Chelsea had gotten up. They helped me onto the couch and grabbed bags of ice from the freezer. Chelsea helped me take off my shirt as Kyla placed an ice pack on my stomach. It felt so soothing. They gave me one for my face, which felt like heaven when I pressed it against my bruised face.

Kyla and Chelsea disappeared into the kitchen. I could hear them whisper, I'm assuming that they are talking about what happened, because I caught a few words of 'Paula' and 'That bitch.' I laughed. Chelsea always did have figurative ways of describing my mother. I was lucky that Chelsea was Med Student; I didn't have to face the horror of going to the hospital and encountering my mother again. The last thing I remember was staring up at the ceiling listening to Chelsea and Kyla whispering,

I felt something hot and bright shining upon me. I open my eyes but immediately close them when they are blinded by the morning light. The ice packs were now just bags of water on my stomach. The bruises didn't look any better, in fact they look ten times worst, but most of the pain was gone. I looked out the window and saw Kyla's car still parked in the driveway. She must have stayed overnight. I walked around to see if anyone was up, but found the house completely quiet. I headed towards the beach in the back yard to get some fresh air, when I return I heard voices in the kitchen. I peered through the window and saw Kyla in the kitchen drinking coffee while talking on the phone.

"You don't understand. You think that you are going to get hurt, but you're not." I couldn't tell what the person on the other line was saying. "Ashley! You're not listening to me. Spencer got the shit beat out of her, she could barely stand yesterday. And all you can do it keep pushing her away." I watched as Kyla listened to Ashley's response. "Ashley...she needs you."

**Author's Note: Sorry about no Ashley! I promise that Ashley will be in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. How am I doing? Hope that you guys are enjoying the story.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Ashley comes back and stays at their beach house. What will happen when Spencer and Ashley reunite?**


	11. Chapter 11: Know This

Author's Note: Ashley returns from England but doesn't know exactly what is going on. Spencer overheard a conversation that Kyla and Ashley had. What will happen to the two of them? Here the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please review.

Chapter 11:

It's been a week since I returned from England. I haven't seen or talk to my mother, I'm glad that I'm out of her life. My bruises haven't improved much, the swelling has gone down but the black and blue is still prominent. Kyla and Chelsea have been pretty supportive, it's like they are my other family, like a dream family. I walked in on Kyla having a conversation with Ashley over the phone talking about me. She didn't ask, I didn't ask. All I know is that Ashley wants me to stay away. So that's what I'm doing and it pains me every step I try to take away from her.

Chelsea and I decided that it would be too awkward to be in a relationship since we have been friends since we were born basically. I felt bad when I asked her about is and she said that she agreed.

Kyla's been watching over me, making sure I'm okay. We went out in a double on the ocean a couple of times. It was relaxing being able to do something that I loved and be with someone that I could trust with my life. She hasn't talked about Ashley since we got back. It's like she doesn't exist in this world anymore. I haven't gotten a chance to go through the stuff that Kyla returned to me, I imagine it just a bunch of useless stuff.

Today Kyla and I went on a search for a new house, since I was basically kicked out of mine. We found a nice little cottage near the cove that I would always go to. It was secluded from the other houses and its deck overlooked the ocean. It was beautiful and with the money that I had saved up I have plenty to put a down payment on it. Don't get me wrong I love living at Chelsea's, I just need my own space. Since the house had been vacated a whole ago, the owners who were selling the house allowed me to start to move in that day.

Chelsea took the liberty of going to my mother's house and kindly asking for my stuff from my room. Which resulted in a huge argument between the two, but my mother eventually allowed Chelsea to grab my computer, bed, and wall hanging but nothing else. Anything that I bought that was in the house my mother had packed in a cardboard box and left it outside. When Chelsea came to my new house I was surprised how much stuff my mother actually let her take. Kyla helped me set up my bed and put some groceries away and Chelsea cleaned the house. I wouldn't have let Chelsea clean the house, it just that being the clean freak that she is she probably wouldn't let me. After I finished hanging up the items from my room, that house was slowly starting to perk up. I would definitely need to paint the walls; dark blue walls don't really go with the theme of the house.

Chelsea treated us all for dinner at a local diner. I was finally free. No more mother, but she signed a contract saying that she would pay for my college tuition, no more hiding. I can finally live. The feeling of freedom felt amazing. I felt happier than ever, it seemed like nothing bad could happen to me, besides the fact that I look like a human punching bag, and I have never felt better.

We all parted different ways as we headed towards our own homes. My house was ten minutes away from Chelsea and fifteen from Kyla, it was the perfect place. When I got there I finished unpacking the box that my mother packed. Most of it was just rubbish, but there was one thing that caught my eye. It was a red velvet box; inside was the necklace that she gave to me on my graduation day. It was a sliver heart outlined in gold with a ruby in the center. Out of all the things that she shoved in the box this was the only thing worth keeping. I remember when she gave it to me. She was so happy that I had gotten into Yale, even though they were using me for my athletic talent, that she pulled me aside into another room and have me this huge long lecture about how proud I made her. She gave me the necklace that had belonged to her grandmother. I smiled at it thinking that out of all the things that happened to me my mother was kind enough to let me keep a family heirloom.

I walked outside onto the patio; the sun was setting as I headed towards the cove. For some reason I found myself returning to this place more and more. It was the only comforting place that I knew I could go to. I sat there for what seemed like hours just letting every flow out of my body. When I was here all my worries were swept away. I stared at the reflection of the sun as it began to get lower and lower in the sky.

"It nice to see that I'm not the only one who comes to the beach to just get away from the world," someone said from behind me. I turned around and saw the most beautiful person that has ever walked the earth, Ashley.

"Should I be creped out that you know where I am? Or should I just accept that fact that you're a stalker," I said jokingly.

"Actually both," Ashley laughed as she came to sit down beside me. "You look like shit."

"Well that's what you get for coming out to an anti-gay freak and their husband. So what are you doing back here? I thought you were still doing your internship at the clinic."

"Well they gave me a week of leave time, so that I could come back to the states. I kind of missed being able to just come a sit on the beach," Ashley said as she began to play with the sand nervously.

"How did you know that I was here?"

"Kyla told me that you would be at the beach. But I hear that you bought a new house!"

"Yeah I did. It just down a little down the beach," I said as I pointed in the direction of my house, "Would you like to come and see?"

"I would love to," Ashley said as she extended her hand to help me up. As soon as her hand touched mine, it was like an electric shock, I think she noticed it too because she was staring down at our intertwined hands, but she didn't let go. I smiled as I stared down at our hands, it felt right.

There was comfortable silence as we walked back to my house. Every once and in a while I would take a quick look at Ashley, she was so beautiful in every way. Her nose-crinkling smile was to die for, and you could melt in her chocolate the eye. As we approached my house I was disappointed when I had to pull my hand away from Ashley's to open the door. We walked in and I let Ashley look around the place.

"Wow, Spencer this is wonderful."

"Thanks, I figured I needed a new place to live since my mother kicked me out. And it's right by the beach so that's a bonus."

"Definitely! So...how are you? I mean with everything that has been going on. Are you okay?" I was somewhat shocked that Ashley was asking me, because knowing me I'll spill my guts to her without even knowing.

"I don't know. I haven't been able to sleep. Every time I close my eyes I have the flashback of Paula's husband beating me. And every time I try to get it out of my mind, it just gets worst. My life fell apart in thirty minutes, and I've only begun to pick up the piece." Ashley had moved over the wall were I was seating and slumped down next to me. She looked directly in my eyes; it was if her eyes were talking to me telling me that she understands and that she's here to help. "Kyla and Chelsea have been really supportive, but it just won't go away. It's always lurking in the back of my mind." Ashley grabbed my hand and held them tight. I felt a warm flood through my body. All I wanted to do was kiss her, but I can't. "Ashley, what am I going to do?"

"Spencer look at me," she said as she gently turned her head to face her, "You're going to live the life that you want to. You're going to be who you want to be, forget about Paula and her husband. Nobody is calling the shots, except you. Take this chance to do what YOU want to do. You made me a promise that you would never let me get hurt. I'm here to make a promise that I will always be here for you when you need me." Ashley engulfed me in a hug; I grimaced as she squeezed a little too tightly around my waist. She noticed and pulled back quickly. "Spencer, I'm so sorry I completely forgot."

"It's fine. I think I just need to figure out a way for this to stop hurting."

"Can I take a look? I might be able to help."

"If you're able to help when why not."

Ashley had me lie down on the bed as she lifted my shirt to reveal the bruising. Her hand grazed over my stomach, my abdominal muscle tightened as her fingers moved up my stomach. She grabbed a few pillows and place behind my head to elevate me. Then she went into the kitchen and heated some water, and returned with ice pack. She gently placed them on my stomach. Ashley crept up the bed towards me, then stopped and put a hand on my face to examine my face.

"I think we will just have to let you face be, the bruising is almost gone." She went back into the kitchen and returned with a hot pack and replaced the ice pack. The hot pack definitely felt better than the ice pack did.

"Spencer, are you up for a drink?"

"Are you kidding me? I've been waiting for someone to ask me that." Nobody had offered me a drink since I came back. I've been dying to drink my thoughts away. Ashley went into the closet and came out with a bottle of tequila and shot glasses. I put my shirt back on and joined her in my empty living room. I took the first shot. The burning sensation in my throat was reviving. The second went down easily.

"Truth or Dare?" Ashley asked me.

"Isn't that game for like teenagers?"

"Spencer Carlin, are you calling yourself old!" She said sarcastically putting her hand over her mouth.

"Okay but if someone chooses not to answer then they have to drink."

"Truth or Dare?" I asked Ashley, she thought about it for a while, "truth."

"How many relationships have you been in?"

"Around ten or fifteen." I mouth hung open. Ten or fifteen. I've only been in like two!

"Truth or Dare?" Ashley asked me.

"Dare."

"I dare you to call your last girlfriend?" Ha! No way in hell am I doing that. I took the shot.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked Ashley.

"Dare." Oh this is going to be interesting.

"I dare you to sing to me." Ashley didn't move. She just sat there. I waited for her to respond, but her hand reached for the tequila bottle. Damn it! So close. The game of Truth or Dare last for about an hour we were both on our ninth shot. We decided each person gets one more answer and we drink. I could tell the alcohol was getting to my head.

"Truth or Dare Ashley?"

"Truth."

"Have any of your ten to fifteen relationship been with a woman?"

"No." I got my hope up to quickly before I got then I got them crushed. "I haven't had any relationships with a girl, but I have been with a girl." Wait is there a difference between a relationship and 'being with one'. Ashley and I fell back the last shot. Wow, maybe I should have gone slower with the drinks. My head was spinning. I went to the sink and poured a glass of water for both of us. Hopefully it would help the hangover that was set in for tomorrow. Ashley was heading towards the door, when I caught her by the hand.

"If you think you're driving home, think again. You are staying here tonight." Ashley didn't argue, since she could barely stand. I helped her into my bed and gave her a set of clothes to change into. I went into the bathroom changed and brushed my teeth. The smell of alcohol was prominent on my breath. I came out and Ashley was in bed staring at me. I started walking towards the living room.

"Where are you going?"

"Living room..?"

"Um no you're not," Ashley laughed as she pulled me onto the bed. She laid her head on my stomach and grabbed my hand. This is the most intimate moment that I have ever had with Ashley, but she was drunk. I can't take advantage of her and being this wasted neither of us will remember a thing. Ashley turned her head to face me, "I'm sorry, Spencer." I looked at her with the most sincere look that I could give. She got up and came towards me stop a foot away from my face.

"I'm sorry for trying to push you out of my life. I don't know what I was thinking. The thought of you not being in my life scares me, but the thought of being with you scares me."

"Ashley, I promised you that I wouldn't let anything hurt you, and I don't plan on breaking that promise. Ever since I met you, it seems that my life has been turned upside down." I stopped before I said too much.

"Spencer, I know that we are both extremely drunk and we do things without thinking. Even though we probably won't remember anything, I want you to know this."

"Know wha-" Before I could finish my question I felt Ashley's lips gently touch mine.

Author's Note: So SPASHLEY happened somewhat, even though both of them were quite drunk! Hoped you like this chapter. Please review. I try and start to write longer chapters.

NEXT CHAPTER: Let the Hangover Begin!


	12. Chapter 12: The Remembered Kiss

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay I was driving across the country...took longer than I thought. Anyways last chapter both Spencer and Ashley are extremely drunk and Ashley expresses her feelings for Spencer. Hope you guys like this chapter. Last chapter was my best I hope I can live up to it for this chapter. Let the hangover begin. Please review.**

_Previously:_

_"I'm sorry for trying to push you out of my life. I don't know what I was thinking. The thought of you not being in my life scares me, but the thought of being with you scares me."_

_"Ashley, I promised you that I wouldn't let anything hurt you, and I don't plan on breaking that promise. Ever since I met you, it seems that my life has been turned upside down."_

_"Spencer, I know that we are both extremely drunk and we do things without thinking. Even though we probably won't remember anything, I want you to know this."_

_"Know wha-" Before I could finish my question I felt Ashley's lips gently touch mine._

Chapter 11

I heard the faint sounds of the waves rolling over each other; they began to get louder and louder until I opened my eyes. Thank god the blinds were shut or else I would have blinded myself for the rest of the day. My head felt like a ten pound throbbing anvil. I went to get up to go the kitchen but there was an arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I looked down and found Ashley snuggled up to my side with her arm around my waist. When did Ashley get here? Oh, please tell me you did. I looked and thankfully we were both clothed. I gently removed Ashley's hand from my waist, and then quietly got up so that I would not wake Ashley. She looked beautiful when she was sleeping. Her curl lay perfectly around her face, her lips were parted, and she looked peaceful.

I went into the kitchen and chugged at least two glasses of water and some aspirin. I went into the living room to see how bad it was from last night. I realized how much we each drank when I pick up the almost empty bottle of tequila and the paper shot glasses we were using. I don't think that I have ever had this much to drink in a while.

I walked out onto the back porch to get some fresh air and clear my head. My head was still throbbing but my eyesight was much better than it was before. I sit under a tree next to my house and gazed out at the ocean trying to remember what had happened last night. I don't even know how Ashley got here or even how she knew where I was. But then again Kyla probably told me. And why was Ashley in my bed, that was what I was wondering. I vaguely remember our game of truth or dare but after that everything was a blur. I remember Ashley telling me that she hadn't been in a relationship with a girl, but that she had been with a girl, so that was a plus.

I looked at my watch; it was almost 10:30 am. Kyla said that she was going to take me furniture shopping today at 11. I fished my phone out of my sweatshirt and dialed Kyla.

"Helloo." I heard Kyla's chipper voice through the phone.

"Hey Kyla, its Spencer. So...do you think that we could hold off on shopping for furniture for today?"

"What? Did Ashley not tell you?"

"Tell me what."

"I asked her if she would take you because I have another appointment today."

"Oh. No, she didn't but thanks for letting me know."

"Okay, I got to go. See you later?"

"Yeah!" I hung up the phone and just sat there. What the fuck is going on. If I don't start remembering what happened last night I think I might die. I've always had this thing where I have always been able to remember things, and when I can't it just annoys me to the point where if I don't find out I just feel like I'm going to die. I started pacing across the sand piecing little bits of last night together. I pieced everything together up to the point where we were able to take our last shot each. I shouldn't have taken that last shot; maybe I would have been able to remember.

"You know I would say that would burn a hole right through the floor, but since you walking on sand I guess that doesn't really work" I turned around and saw Ashley leaning in the doorway wearing my rowing sweatshirt I had given her last night and shorts.

"Sorry, when I think, I tend to. It's a bad habit," I said as I walked over to Ashley and sat down under the tree facing her.

"So do I get to know what you are thinking about?" She asked as she joined me under the tree.

"The only thing that I can remember from last night is the game of true or dare. I've just been racking my brain trying to figure out what happened but I can't."

"I think you need to give that brain a rest and we go make some breakfast."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. I'm starving," I said as we headed into the house.

"Don't worry Spence, it will come to you. You just need to be patient."

We went into the kitchen and tried to find something to make for breakfast. We found some eggs and enough ingredients to make pancakes. Today I seriously need to go back to the store and stock up on real food. Ashley helped me whip up the batter, but every once in a while she would flick some pancake batter onto me and make it look like an honest accident. You can't fool me Ashley Davies. After our attempt to make pancakes there was more pancakes on us than on our plate. It didn't matter, it was exciting to have Ashley around, and you never knew what was going to happen. We eat our pancakes in peace; every once and a while I caught Ashley staring at me. I wondered if she remembered anything from last night, but she could just be giving herself the same advice she gave me.

"So Kyla, told me that you were taking me furniture shopping."

"Well I would love to, but I think I might embarrass you if I took you looking like this." I laughed as Ashley waved her hands around her body showing me all the pancake batter that I had flicked on her. I showed Ashley to the bathroom in my bedroom. I grabbed some clothes and a towel and headed into the bathroom across the hall. It took longer than I thought it would to get all of the pancake batter out of my hair. After I finished my shower and got dressed I headed back to my room to put some things away. The door was slightly so I figured that Ashley was finished. I opened the door, but closed it quickly when I saw that Ashley was still in her towel. A few minutes later Ashley opened the door. My mouth hung open as I walked into the room. Ashley was wearing she skinny jeans and a bra. She had the most prefect body. Her abs were perfectly sculpted, not like my bulky and pushed out six pack. Her skin was beautifully tan; there could be nothing wrong with her.

Ashley and I took her car to the furniture. Shopping for furniture was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. There were just so many options to choose from. Ashley helped me choose a sofa; I figured if Ashley like it, it was worth buying. Plus she actually had really good taste. The hardest part came when I had to pick out a new bed.

"Ashley, I can't choose one there are just too many."

"Relax, okay think about this. You want something that would look good in your house, it's comfortable, and it can fit two people without it getting too cramped." That actually gave me a lot to think about, it was more about what Ashley said, than it was about thinking what bed would fit the description better. A bed that can fit two people comfortably...I pictured Ashley lying in bed with me, and then I had a flashback from the night before. After we finished our game of truth or dare, Ashley and I went and laid on my bed. I figured I must have been there thinking for a while because when I came back to reality Ashley wasn't standing next to me anymore. I looked around the bed section and the store and found her lying on a bed.

"Spence, come here. I think you'll like this one," she said as she beckoned me toward hers. I walked over to her and joined her on the bed. As soon as I laid my head down I felt like I was sinking into heaven. I felt like I was floating on clouds. I heard Ashley laugh as she saw the face I made when I lied down.

"What?"

"It looked like you just lied down in paradise."

"Maybe I have."

"Without me!" Ashley said in a sarcastic tone. I grabbed Ashley's hand, a tingly feeling shot through my fingers, and looked her in the eyes.

"Ash, will you lay down with me in paradise?" I gave her my puppy dog eyes, and I guess she finally caved in because she laid down right next to me.

"So is that a yes or a no..."

"Yes..." my heart skipped a beat when she said yes, even though we were just having fun, I wish it was for real. We finally got off the bed, but Ashley's hand was still intertwined with my hand when we went to pay for the furniture. The cashier was giving us a weird look, and kept staring from me to Ashley.

"Are you Spencer Carlin?" the cashier asked.

"Yes, I am."

"I can't wait to watch you at the Olympics in August."

"Thanks."

"Anyways your total is $1,653.59." I swiped my credit card and the cashier handed me my receipt. The furniture delivers the furniture to you in a U-Haul and then you just return the U-Haul to the U-Haul center in town. It was quiet convenient, I wasn't really looking forward to making a million trips to my house and back.

The car ride was relatively quiet, Ashley would every so often ask me if the truck was still behind us, but beside that we didn't speak a word to each other. Once we arrived at my house, the truck driver left the U-Haul for us to unload. When Ashley pulled the door open, it didn't look like there was that much to carry in. Just a dining room set in boxes, a bedside table, a bed, a sofa, and a few other organizers. Ashley and I started with the sofa. It was much litter than it looked, or it could be that Ashley actually proved to have some muscle. We put the sofa down in the middle of the living and figured that we would find some place to put it later. We brought in all the boxes and bed materials. I decided that I was done with furniture for a while.

"I think if I lift one more thing my fingers are going to fall off."

"I think mine already have." Ashley chuckled.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah that sounds great." We search around in the fridge and found enough to make a Cesar Salad. I let Ashley whip the salad, while I went to look for tools to put the dining set together. The sun was setting so Ashley and I decided to eat our salads under the tree overlooking the sunset. It was a beautiful view and it was even more beautiful with Ashley sitting next to me.

"You know out of all the salads that I have ever eaten, this one had to have been the best." I wasn't lying when I said that, Ashley's salad was amazing. If you ate it you would totally understand.

"You're the only one that has ever told me that.'

"No!"

"Yes!" she told me truthfully.

"Wow, I never would have guessed." We fell into comfortable silence as we finished out salads and watched and the sunset.

"I had a great time today."

"I did to."

"We should probably get back to make your house look gorgeous."

"You don't think it looks gorgeous now?" I joked. Ashley just laughed as she helped me up. It took at least three hours to put the dining set together. Ashley and I kept putting pieces in the wrong place or not screwing something in tight enough and having into fall apart. It was a nightmare, but once we finished it looked great. My house was finally starting to look like a really house. We got rid of the old sofa and bed, Ashley drove them down to a donation place in town.

It was one in the morning when we finally finished putting the bed together. Ashley looked exhausted, I felt the same way. I was having a hard time putting the bed together when the mattress was next to me. It was so tempting to just lie in on the ground and fall asleep.

"Ash, you staying here tonight."

"Spencer, I don't want to intrude again."

"Don't worry you're not, plus you're exhausted." I handed Ashley a set of pjs and let her change in the bathroom. I went to the other one and brushed my teeth. When back to my room and made sure that Ashley wasn't standing naked in the room before I entered. Ashley was lying in the bed, a smile spread across her face. I walked cautiously towards the bed; I lifted the sheet and got in. I sighed as I began to lie down. The bed was so comfortable. It wiped away all the pains from today. Ashley rolled over so that we were face to face. I looked into her eyes and they were trying to tell me something but I couldn't remember. She just smiled and rolled over again.

I laid there for a while, trying to figure out everything from today. I was slowly drifting off to sleep, when Ashley rolled over again and put her hand around my waist and snuggled into my side. When Ashley head rested on my chest, it sent a flow of energy through my body. I remembered everything from that night:

_"I'm sorry for trying to push you out of my life. I don't know what I was thinking. The thought of you not being in my life scares me, but the thought of being with you scares me."_

_"Ashley, I promised you that I wouldn't let anything hurt you, and I don't plan on breaking that promise. Ever since I met you, it seems that my life has been turned upside down."_

_"Spencer, I know that we are both extremely drunk and we do things without thinking. Even though we probably won't remember anything, I want you to know this."_

_"Know wha-" Before I could finish my question I felt Ashley's lips gently touch mine._

Ashley kissed me.

**Author's Note: So, I hope that this chapter was a good as the last. Please let me know what you think, really want to hear you input. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Does Ashley remember that night?**


	13. Chapter 13: Set Up

Author's Note: I hope you guys liked yesterday's chapter. So Spencer remembers the events of the previous night, but does Ashley remember. Hope you enjoy this chapter. And thank you for your reviews, I'm glad to hear that people like this story. If you don't like something please tell you, you WILL NOT hurt my feelings. I want to know what my readers think. PLEASE REVIEW.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SoN.

Chapter 13

I didn't sleep much that night. I thought that I would since Ashley was snuggled next to me; her head was cradled in the crook of my neck. The only thing that comforted me was running my fingers through Ashley's curly hair. It was so soft and silky; it felt like air through my fingers. All that was on my mind was that we were drunken idiots, Ashley kissed me, but it wasn't a stupid drunken kiss, it was a sincere passionate one. The only problem was that what if Ashley has no recollection of kiss. But then again like Ashley said, it always comes back to you eventually. I guess all that I could do was wait, but for how long?

Ashley began to stir next to me. I turned my head to look at her, she was staring right back at me.

"Morning," Ashley said with a sleep smile.

"Morning."

"You look exhausted."

"I couldn't sleep much."

"Want to tell me what you're thinking about."

"I propped myself up on one shoulder to look at her, "Ashley do you remember anything from the previous night?"

"Only what you've told me, but besides that it mostly a blur. Is that what it bothering you?"

"No...I was just wondering." I rolled over and stared at the ceiling. Ashley doesn't remember anything. And in a few days Ashley is going back to London to finish her internship. Ashley got up and went into the living room. Do I tell her or just wait. If I tell her she might never want to talk to me again. If I wait Ashley will eventually realize and it could either end happily or heart broken. I rolled my way out of bed; I stopped when I reached the living room, Ashley was sitting up the tree outside starring outside at the ocean.

"Hey," I said quietly and I walked over to the tree.

"You know that I used to hate the beach, but ever since my life started to fall apart I knew that this would be a place that I could come and just let it all out."

"I know what you mean. When my dad was killed, I thought that my life was over. He was the only person that I knew would stand up against my mother when I decided to come out. And then one day he was gone. The first night after he died, I went to the cove, and cried," I said as I pointed towards the cove, "It was all I could do. And just begin here; it's just so calming it eases every worry away bit by bit."

"I never notice how alike we are." Ashley said as she stared into my eyes with a longing curiosity.

I didn't know how to respond, so I just wrapped my arm around Ashley's shoulder and pulled her into a tight hug. It was all that I could think of doing. I don't know if it was wrong thing to do, but it felt right. We sat there just staring out at the ocean. Finally we decided to go inside when Ashley began to shiver a little.

After breakfast I let Ashley go to where she and Kyla were staying for the rest of the summer. I was sad to watch Ashley pull out of my driveway, but I guess at some point she would have to have Kyla time before she went back. I changed into running shorts and a sports bra and went for a run on the beach. One reason I got the house on the beach was so that I could run without having to drive then run. I ran a few miles past the cove and turned around end, I stopped at the cove on the way back.

"Hey dad. I hope you're enjoying it up there. I meet this really amazing girl while I was in London; I think you would really like her. She's funny, caring, beautiful, and amazingly perfect. I think I'm falling in love with her, but I don't know what to do. I wish you were here. I miss you so much." I couldn't help but let a tear streamed down my face as I talked to the stone I had placed thee the night my father died.

I walked the rest of the way back to my house. I took a while to make sure there was no more sand on me. I showered and changed into a V-neck and shorts. Chelsea asked me to come to house this afternoon. I felt bad that I had spent all this time with Ashley and had just completely ignored Chelsea. Spending time with Ashley, it just seems like time stops.

I hopped in the car and drive over to Chelsea house. She didn't seem to mind that I completely forgot about her for the past three days. That was odd; Chelsea would have had my ass by now. I walked into the living room and realized why she wasn't pissed at me. My old high school girlfriend was sitting on the sofa.

"Becca?"

"Spencer."

"What are you doing here?"

"That's a good question; I think you should talk to Chelsea."

I went into the kitchen dragging Chelsea next to me.

"Why is she here?"

"I asked her to come."

"I figured that out, but why?"

"Because I'm setting you to up again." I probably forgot to mention that that girl that my brother caught me kissing in the girl's locker, that was Becca. She didn't seem mad when I had to break up with her because we were both in the closet. I haven't seen her in a few years, but see looks pretty much the same since high school. She was a little short than me, skinny fit. She had the second most beautiful hair that I have ever seen; you can probably guess who the first is.

"Why would you do that? I haven't seen her in ages."

"Spencer, just try it please. If it doesn't work out then it doesn't work out."

"Fine. I'm holding you to that."

"Okay."

We walked back into the living. Becca was still sitting there. I'm guessing that she already knows what is going on. Before I could say anything to Becca, Chelsea being the person she is butted in.

"So I booked you guys a reservation at Alberto's Ristorante tomorrow at five. And I also invited the Davies sister to come here afterwards." Wait! What! Shit! No! I can't let Ashley see me with Becca...she going to spill everything. Damn it Chelsea! I couldn't believe this. I was just starting to understand Ashley and now I don't even know what is going to become of us. I shouldn't be blaming Chelsea; she was only trying to help.

"Thanks Chelsea. Are you okay with this Spencer?"

"What...oh yeah. It's going to be great."

"Okay, great, so I'll pick you up around 4:30?"

"That sounds great," as I handed her my phone number and address. She hugged me softly before she left.

I sat back on the couch trying to figure out how all of this is going to work out. Chelsea came to sit next to me. We sat there in silence for a while before I needed to speak my mind.

"Look, Chelsea I really appreciate you setting this up for me, but it has been a few years since we were together. And I don't know if we still have the same feelings for each other."

"I know that you're probably pretty annoyed with me right now judging by your facial expression, but please just give it a shot. I ran into Becca at the store yesterday and the first thing that she asked me was 'how's Spencer doing?'" I was a little surprised to hear that.

"Chelsea...I don't know. I mean I'll go but do I have to bring her back here after."

"Unless you have those plans, then yes." Damn you Chelsea, you always think of everything. Well I guess I'm bringing her home because I definitely don't have 'those' plans with her.

"Chelsea, you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. Do you know that?"

"And that's why you love me."

"And that why I love you." I hugged Chelsea and left. I got into the and just drove. In less than twenty four hour I would be going on a date with my high school girlfriend. I parked my car in the driveway and changed into my bikini. Since I bought a house by the ocean I might as well use it to my advantage. I grabbed board and headed towards the water. The waves weren't that big but they big enough for surfing. Glen taught me to surf when I was little; I just never had the time to go back to it once college started. It was another safe haven, every time I got on the board I felt like I was in control of my own life. And it felt amazing. It got my mind of the date with Becca tomorrow night. The sun was setting when I finally retired to the shore. I probably should have put some sunscreen. I walked back to the house and propped my board against the wall and brushed the sand off my feet and legs before entering. It was quite since Ashley wasn't here. I missed her already. I rinsed the salt water in my hair then got ready for bed.

This is a nightmare waiting to happen.

Author's Note: I apologize that this chapter is shorter than the last few chapters. Anyways Chelsea sets up Spencer with her old high school girlfriend and invited the Davies over for an "after party". How will this all play out?

NEXT CHAPTER: Spencer and Becca's date!


	14. Chapter 14: Friends or Lovers

**Author's Note: So Spencer has her big date with Ashley tonight, but she's worried about Ashley getting the wrong idea. Anyways how is this all going to play out, and don't worry Ashley's not going to pull away. So here the date chapter. Hope you enjoy, please review.**

Chapter 14

I woke up to a cold bed. Really missed seeing Ashley's smiling face first thing in the morning. I looked at myself for the first time in a while. The bruising was barely noticeable. I guess I have Ashley to thank for that, she is really my nurse goddess. I changed into running shorts and a sports bra. Most people think I'm crazy to go running right after I get up, but it wakes me up in the morning and its health so it's a two in one benefit. I decided not to run on the beach this morning, the tide brought in a lot of seaweed, and nobody want to run on seaweed trust me. I decided to run the three miles to Kyla's house. Not that I was going there to see Ashley, well if she was around I wouldn't mind, but I need Kyla's help on this date tonight.

I arrived at Kyla's house a half an hour later. I knocked on the door and wait.

"Spencer. I'm surprised to see you here. What's up?"

"I need some advice."

"Ah! You've come to the right person. Please come in." Their house was relatively modern but had that old fashion look to it; it was really nice, much nicer than mine.

"Have you eaten yet? I made some pancakes if you would like some." I smiled when I remembered when Ashley and I tried to make pancakes.

"Yeah that would be great." Kyla put a few pancake on a plate in front of me with a bottle of syrup. They tasted so much better than the ones we made.

"So, what's this advice you need?"

"Is Ashley around?"

"No, she went out this morning to do the shopping." I was a little bummed that I couldn't see her, but then it was better that she wasn't here.

"Well I went over to Chelsea's yesterday and she ran into my high school girlfriend, Becca, at the supermarket. And we are going on a date tomorrow night. And she wants both of you to meet my 'girlfriend.'" I rubbed my temples wait for Kyla to give me some advice.

"Okay tell me about Becca. Your relationship and her."

"It was sophomore year and we were both on the rowing team. I had a lot if feeling for her but I wasn't out yet. So one day we got put in a double together and we just talked and it felt like there was an instant connection. Later, after the locker room had cleared out, I took a chance and kissed her. Lucky for me I wasn't rejected. We dated through most of junior year until Glen caught me kissing her in the locker rooms. Then my dad died a month later and I went into withdrawal. We decided on a mutual breakup since not only was she my girlfriend, but she was one of my best friends, and that's what I needed most. But we haven't seen each other since graduation, and I don't even know if we have the same feelings for each other."

"So this date...is it like you asked her out date or did she ask you out date?"

"Neither. Chelsea set up the whole thing."

"And you're worried that your feelings for Ashley might get in the way."

"Yes. Kyla I really like your sister, and I would do anything for her. I just want her to figure out what see wants. But I'm afraid if she sees me with Becca then everything might change."

"Okay so basically you're telling me is to make sure Ashley isn't there or Becca isn't there."

"Basically, but I don't know how I am going to pull either of those off."

"Spencer, I wish I could give you some advice but you can't escape this. Ashley's going to be there no matter what, she already bought the stuff for the get together, and I'm pretty sure, well knowing Chelsea she will probably make you bring Becca. So you either tell Becca that you're not interested and hopes that she feels the same way or she take you to her house. One way or another Ashley's going to find out." I sighed and realized that anything that I'd try, Ashley would find out one way it another, I guess the best way to face this is head on and try and pick up the pieces afterwards.

It was around 11:30am when I left Kyla's house. I took the longer way home so that I would have more time to clear my head. I ran by the park, and stopped when I saw Ashley's car in the parking lot. I walked around the park until I found Ashley sitting under the tree writing. I walked quietly towards tree, and lean against it. It looked like Ashley was writing on sheet music.

"I didn't know you wrote music." Ashley jumped when she heard the sound of my voice. She turned around, but she gaze was directed towards my face, her eyes were scanning my practically bare body.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?"

"Running, trying to clear my head. Can I sit?"

"Yeah," Ashley said as she motioned to the spot next to her. I wanted to get a glance at what she was writing, but she put it away before I could even read the title. We sat there for a while just enjoying each other's company, until Ashley spoke.

"I really enjoy spending time with you Spencer."

"I really enjoy getting to spend time with you."

"I'm going back to London tomorrow."

"I thought you had a week of leave time."

"I do, but that also includes air travel."

"You've got to be kidding me. That's absurd!"

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"When are you coming back?"

"In three weeks when I finished my internship." Ashley's face saddened as she told me this. I couldn't help but feel even worse. I kept thinking back to when Ashley kissed me, but I still don't know if she remembers. What if she does but she doesn't think that I remember. I had to tell her how I feel before she leaves or else I might never get another chance. I didn't realize that Ashley had grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"I really going to miss you Spencer," she said as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Ashley there is something I need to tell you." Ashley raised her head our faces were almost touching each other. I had the urge to kiss her, but I held it in.

"Ashley the night that we both got drunk y-" I was interrupted by Ashley's phone ringing. The rummaged through her bag and answered the phone. The call seemed like an intense call, I could tell who was on the phone, only that Ashley didn't want me to know, because she walked away to take the call. I had gotten up the courage to tell Ashley, but the courage vanished as soon as her phone rang. She came back looking upset, she returned to her original spot next to me.

"Ash, are you alright."

"Yeah...just hold me Spencer," she voice quivered. All I could do was wrap my arm around her shoulder and bring to towards me. We sat there for a while until Ashley had calmed down.

"What did you want to tell me Spence?"

"Oh. Nothing. It wasn't that important anyways." I was beating myself inside as I verbalized every word. It's not important! Spencer you're a fucking idiot. I was still beating myself up after saying that when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Spence, it Chelsea. Just wanted to make sure that you're ready for your date tonight." Shit. I completely forgot about my date with Becca. I looked down at my watch; it was already 2:30pm. I jumped to my feet. Ashley seemed a little surprised and upset at the same time. I explained her to that I need to go and that I would see her tonight. I sprinted the last two miles to my house and jumped in the shower.

It was 3:30 when I finished my shower. I looked through my unopened boxes of clothing. I found my favorite dress; Chelsea helped me pick it out for graduation. It was a teal sleeveless dress with a lace flower bottom. I dug out my jean jacket from under a pile of clothing. After I put on everything that I was going to wear, it was 4:15. Becca was going to be here in a matter of minutes. I ran into my bathroom and applied some quick makeup. I don't even know why I'm trying this hard to impress her. I was putting the finishing touch of my mascara when I heard a knock on the door.

I opened the door; Becca was standing in the doorway. Wow she looked amazing. Spencer what are you doing. Remember you have feelings for Ashley! I grabbed my jacket and wallet and got into me Jeep Wrangler. We drove over to Alberto's. The car ride was completely silent. Kyla texted me and asked how it was going. We got to the restaurant and at five and got a table that had view of the ocean. We waited to start a conversation until after we ordered.

"So, how have you been?"

"I've been better."

"No I mean with your mother...I kind of figured that she would have watched that interview and flipped."

"Yeah, well I came home and got the shit beat out of me by my mother and her new husband."

"Wow, she took it worse that I thought she would." Becca knew my mother pretty well, and we spent a two years secretly dating each other.

"Yeah I never thought that she actually had the heart to watch her daughter get beat up by her husband."

"Well I guess that's what crazy bitches are." I was really surprised how easily we were able to make a three year gap seem like a three hour gap.

"So what have you been up to lately?"

"Well I got a job coaching novices at Barnstable."

"That's great."

"Yeah I'm hoping it turns out, I would love for them to meet you. You'd be a great role model."

"I'd love to. I can't remember the last time I was around any novices." Becca and I talked more about her job and the Olympics until our meals arrived. Being by the ocean, they have the best crab and lobster. We eat in silence. The restaurant was actually amazing, the service was great, and people were very nice. We both split the bill and headed towards Chelsea's house. I had forgotten that Ashley was going to be there, I started to panic a little. We pulled up in front of Chelsea's house, but before I got out Becca grabbed my hand.

"Wait, Spencer." I stopped and looked at her. "I had a really great time tonight."

"I did too."

We got out of the car and head towards the door, before we could knock, Chelsea flung the door open.

"How's the happy couple!" Both Becca and I flinched when we heard the word couple, I think Chelsea noticed because she gave us a weird look. I walked into the living room with Becca. Ashley was sitting on the sofa across from me; she was staring intensely at where my hand was. I glanced down to see that Becca hand intertwined her fingers between mine. Ashley looked away when she caught me staring. Why is this happening to me! Becca lead to me to love seat next to Ashley. I kept trying to get Ashley's attention, but she wouldn't look at me.

Chelsea's and everyone else's idea of a party is sitting around a talking. Kyla and Chelsea got into this heated debate over something about state of the world. I kind of lost them when they started to use big political words. I could tell that Becca was getting a little bored, because she asked me if I wanted to outside and get some fresh air. I felt bad about leaving Ashley there, but if I asked her to come I had a feeling that she wouldn't even respond to me.

We walked out onto the porch; it was nice to get out of the room. I love Chelsea and Kyla to bits but when they start a debate about something, it is usually time to leave the room. We took a seat on the stone wall and looked out onto Chelsea's view of the ocean. Let's just say my view a ten times stayed there until we heard them end their debate with political world domination. Before I could grab the hand of the screen door, Becca grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her.

"Look Becca, I know that Chelsea set us up on this date, but..."

"You don't have the same feeling for me anymore."

"Yeah..." I said questioningly.

"You know Spencer; I'm actually a little relieved."

"You are?"

"Yeah, I'm sort of interested in someone else, you just can't really tell Chelsea no."

"Yeah I know that for a fact." I was relieved that Becca wasn't interested in me, but that we would be friends. Because to honest all I want is just to have friends that are supportive.

We went back inside, Chelsea and Kyla we in the kitchen cleaning up, but Ashley wasn't on the sofa anymore. I help Becca gather to her things and we headed towards the door. We stood in the doorway and chatted for a little while.

"I had a great time tonight."

"I did too. I'm glad I got to spend some time with you."

"I'll call you later."

"Yeah that sounds great," I said and I hugged her goodbye. I watch her get into her car before I closed the door.

"You guys look like a happy couple." I turned around and Ashley was leaning against the railing of the staircase. She must have been there the whole time, watching. I'm really regretting this whole set up date.

"Ashley... I'm sorry. It's not what it looks like."

"It's not what you think, but it looks what I think," Ashley got up and walked towards the door. She opened it and walked out before I could stop her. I ran out after her, trying to get her to stop.

"Ashley wait, just hear me out okay!" Ashley turned around and waited for me to talk. "Do you remember anything from that night?" Ashley started the play with her keys.

"Ashley. Do you remember anything from that night?"

"Vaguely, but it's just a visualization."

"Ashley it's not visualization."

She got into her car and started the engine, but I grabbed onto the car door before she could close it.

"You kissed me," I said quietly. I don't know if she heard me because she just stared straight ahead.

"You kissed and you told me that it was the only thing that would want me to know." Ashley looked at me, but I could read an expression on her face. She turned and faced me; she eyes were a darker color than they were before.

"Ashley... I-" before I could finish my sentence Ashley interrupted me.

"Spencer..." A tear trickled down her face. I opened the door wider and kneeled in against the frame of the car. I reached my thumb up to Ashley's face and brushed the tear away, "I thought that you didn't remember."

"I didn't but time brought everything back." Ashley smiled my way. Her smile was revitalizing.

"Ashley it not what it looks like. Becca and I dated in high school, but we don't have the same feelings for each other. I promise you that there is nothing going on between us." I grabbed Ashley's hand and held it tightly, "Ever since I met you, I can't get you out of my mind. You've turned my world upside down. And I-I can imagine the word without you in it."

Ashley leaned in and rested her forehead against mine. I could smell the luscious of her perfume as her finger traced my jaw line.

"Spencer... I can't imagine my life without you."

Ashley leaned in and closed the gap between us. I felt a shock surge through my body, and it felt good. The kiss was gently and sensual. I ran my fingers through Ashley's hair. Ashley grabbed the back of my neck and deepened the kiss. My lips were bringing to tingle. I've never felt anything like this before. We pulled away from each other and she rested her head against mine. I smiled and pulled her into a tight hug.

**Author's Note; SPASHLEY! Now that they both know how they feel for each other it should be easier. But Ashley is leaving tomorrow to go back to London the next day. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it. Please review. **

**Next Chapter: Ashley leaves to go back to London. **


	15. Chapter 15: I'll Miss You Ashley

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, Ashley finally found herself. Thank god! SPASHLEY, but nothing "happens" between them. So this chapter is sort of a continuation of last chapter. Ashley's going back to London for three weeks to finish her internship while Spencer has to train. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. Please review. Thanks!**

**QUESTION: How would you feel about a chapter on Ashley's point of view. **

**Disclaimer: I do no own SoN. **

_Previously:_

_"Spencer... I can't imagine my life without you."_

_Ashley leaned in and closed the gap between us. I felt a shock surge through my body, and it felt good. The kiss was gently and sensual. I ran my fingers through Ashley's hair. Ashley grabbed the back of my neck and deepened the kiss. My lips were bringing to tingle. I've never felt anything like this before. We pulled away from each other and she rested her head against mine. I smiled and pulled her into a tight hug._

_"I'm going to miss you."_

Chapter 15:

Ashley and I stood there next to her car. The street lamp shined above us.

"Spencer, I'm going to miss you too," Ashley said as her released me from our hug.

"I know that you're leaving tonight but maybe you'll consider spending it with me." I said hopefully. Ashley walked towards me and grabbed my hand. Smiling she opened the car door and helped me in. The whole car ride I had my hand intertwined in Ashley's free hand. We pulled up into the driveway and walked towards the front door. I guess the nice thing about this house is that I don't really have to lock it that often since it kind of in the middle of nowhere. I grabbed Ashley and pulled her inside. I took her coat and purse and put it in the closet while Ashley pulled a couple of bottle of Angry Orchard that Chelsea bought for me as a house warming gift. I went into my closet and pulled a blanket and two sweatshirts out.

"What are you doing?"

"Follow me and put this on, it's a little cold outside," I said as Ashley caught the sweatshirt with her free hand. I opened the sliding door and helped Ashley onto the porch. I wanted to take Ashley to the cove; it was someplace that could be ours. Even though it was a place for me to be with my dad, my dad was no longer here and he would have wanted me to be happy. And I'm happy with Ashley even if she is going to be three thousand miles across an ocean. We walk was peaceful; Ashley intertwined our hands for the duration of walk. The sun was just starting to set and from the cove the view was beautiful.

I laid the blanket against the rock facing toward the ocean. Ashley sat down so that her back was leaning against my chest. She handed me the bottle of hard cider and snuggled in closer for warmth. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in closer.

"Is this where you use to come?"

"Yeah, after my dad died I came here to get away from the world, being my mother."

"Spencer, what happened between you and your mother?"

"I never really liked my mother, she's a religious maniac. After my dad died, she went on this whole rampage about this was God's way of punishing our family. To be honest the police said that it was an honest mistake and could have happened to anyone. The guy who hit my father was even nice enough to come to the funeral to pay his respects, but my mother kicked him out because he was a sinful man. After that, my mother and I have never been on the same page, I tried to avoid her whenever I could. And I guess being gay, wasn't the best thing that could have happened to me, but I'm glad it did, because I met you." Ashley turned to face me, her eyes were gentle and she gave me a quick peak on the lips then turned around.

"Was your mother the one who gave you those cuts and bruises?"

"She was the one who gave me the ones on my face, but her new 'husband' was the one who really did a number one me."

"I'm glad you got out of there."

"I am too." She sat there in silence and watched the sun go down. The tide was getting higher and higher, it would be long before we would have to leave. Ashley began to shiver a little so I took the blanket and wrapped it around her. Everything felt so right, sitting here with Ashley, holding her hand, learning more about each other. I heard a great deal out Ashley's personal life from Kyla, but I didn't want to pressure Ashley to tell me until she was ready. I don't like to rush into thing to quickly, then completely ruin them, which I kind of feel like I'm doing with Ashley.

Ashley turned around to face me, "I know that this is going to sound really really cheesy, but what did you think of me the first time you saw me at the restaurant?"

I gave a little chuckle. Ah, she's so innocent. "To be honest, you kind of put me in a trance. It was like nothing that I had ever experienced before. It was just me and you and nothing else. All I wanted to do was to kiss you."

"Wow..."

"Ugh! Now I sound like a complete perv."

"Hey, it was quite," she said turning to face me, "It is nice to know that the first thing people think when they see me is "I want to kiss her'. Ashley started to come closer and closer to me.

"Which is what I want to do right now." Ashley leaned in a kissed me. It only last for a few seconds, but they were going to be the best few seconds of my life. I pick Ashley up and cradled her in my arms and I carried her back to the house. I think she might have fallen asleep on the way home because for once she looked peaceful. I smiled as I carried her inside the house and into the bedroom. She stirred in my arms as I tucked her into bed. I kissed her forehead and gave her one quickly smiles before I went back into the kitchen. I picked up my phone and realized that there were at least twenty messages from Kyla, asking if I had abducted Ashley. I dialed the phone and waited for Kyla to answer on the other end.

"You stole Ashley didn't you?"

"You jump to conclusions pretty fast, and Ashley stole me."

"Ohhh! So I take it all went well."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Alrighty! Well I guess I better let you two get back to it." I honest think that Kyla speaks before she actually thinks.

"Kyla does you mind always have to jump to that. And for the record Ashley is sleeping right now."

"Whatever you say. See you tomorrow at nine, assuming you're coming to the airport."

"See you tomorrow." I hung up the phone. Wow, Kyla is just...Kyla. You can't live with her, but you can't live without her. I walked into the bedroom, Ashley was sound asleep. It was funny; Ashley always has a tendency to curl up in a ball while she is sleeping. I figured that out one time when I woke up and Ashley's feet were pressed against my back. I crawled into bed next to her; I tried to be as gently as possible, but I woke her up. She rolled over and smiled at me. I smiled back and grabbed her hand. She rolled back over and brought my arm across her waist. I rest my head in the crook of her neck and took in the smell of her perfume. All I could do was hold her tight and hope for this moment to never end.

Ashley's breathing began to even out and I could tell that she was asleep. I tuck the pieces of hair behind her ear that had gone astray. I couldn't bare the fact that tomorrow I would have to let her go just after we sorted all of this out. Even I she didn't heard it I wanted her to be the first to know it.

"Ashley, I think I'm in love with you," I whispered into her ear, then closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep holding closely on to Ashley.

_ I woke up the next morning to the vibrating of my phone. I leaned over Ashley to see who was calling me, it was my mom. God no! I pressed the decline button and threw the phone in the into the laundry pile in case she calls again. I glanced at the clock, it was 8:00 am, Ashley's flight was at 12:00 pm. I gently shook Ashley, she groaned before opening her eyes. I smirked when I saw her morning face.

"Morning," I tried to say in my most chipper voice, but I think that that was an ultimate failure.

"Can't we sleep longer?"

"Ashley, as much as I would love to stay here with you, you have to get ready, Kyla will be here at nine." Ashley got up, but I think her legs might have fallen asleep from sleeping in a ball, because she tumbled over. I clambered out of bed laughing and helped her to her feet and into the bathroom. I gathered some clothes for her to wear. I gave her my red, white, and blue V-neck with CARLIN printed on the back and a pair of khaki shorts; I place them on the bed and went to take my shower.

At nine o'clock there was a knocking on the door, I didn't even bother to open the door, because I never lock it so Kyla just let herself in. Ashley was finishing the breakfast that I made her.

"You two have a fun night?" Kyla asked.

"Yes, it was filled with loads of excitement," Ashley said trying to lead her on. Kyla just laughed because she knew nothing happened.

"Spencer do you mind if we take your car, since you have a parking pass." Part of one of my sponsorship gave me a free parking pass at any airport since I was flying a lot.

"Not at all."

A few minutes later Kyla was putting Ashley's suitcase in the back of my car. Kyla sat in the back before I even asked her too, but if course we had to turn the radio. The whole car ride was silent, except for the sound of the radio. Every once in a while Ashley would look my way and smile. She grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I kept thinking that this was the last time I was going to see Ashley in a while, so I wanted to make the best of it.

When we pulled into the parking garage, Kyla was the first one out. She grabbed the luggage and headed towards the terminal to wait in line, knowing that there was probably going to be a long line. Ashley and I sat there in silence. I couldn't believe that I had to get her go again. Ashley turned my chin so that I was looking into her saddened eyes.

"I can't believe that we figured all of this out and now we have to let it go again."

"I know, but you know that I'll always be here waiting for you." Ashley and I got out of the car and headed towards the terminal. I grabbed her hand and held it tight. Kyla and Ashley switched spots so that Ashley could check-in. Kyla sat next to me on the bench.

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"More than you know, and I don't want to let go of her." Kyla put her arm around me for comfort. Ashley returned shortly after with her boarding pass. She hugged Kyla goodbye, and asked if she could give us a minute. Kyla asked for the key and went out to the car. I walked with Ashley until we reached the security check. I pulled Ashley aside and kissed her with as much affection as I could.

"Spencer, promise me you'll write or call or something."

"I promise I will write or call or something." I pulled her into a tight embrace, I never wanted to let go, but I guess at some point you have to let the person you love walk way. Ashley kissed me one last time before she headed towards security. Three long weeks go to and I'm already missing her.

**Author's Note: So we have some Spashley going on, but it's not official yet, but it will be in a few chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Anyways so Ashley left for London and Spencer is sort of heart broken but at least there at the kissing stage. Anyways please review and tell me what you thought of chapter, I would love to hear you input.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Spencer tries to survive the three weeks ahead of her.**


	16. Chapter 16: Calling?

**Author's Note: Spencer and Ashley have discovered all these feelings for each other, but are forced apart when Ashley has to return to England to finish her internship. Spencer has to deal without Ashley for the next three weeks, and her mother is starting to bother her again. Becca and Spencer have decided to stay friends, but who is Becca interested in? Thank you for the positive reviews! I'm sorry but I won't be posting for the next few weeks, I'm scheduled for wrist surgery on Monday, because of a fractured wrist. It took me forever to write the last few chapters with one hand. Thank you for your patience and I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. **

**QUESTION TO MY READERS: How would you feel if I wrote a chapter from Ashley's POV on her first week in London and why she didn't call Spencer.**

Chapter 16

It's been a week and I haven't heard anything from Ashley. I guess since she's finishing up her internship they must make you work harder than you did before. I am really dreading going to bed, because I've accepted the fact that I'm going to wake up and be alone. Kyla has come up with this entire training schedule. It's a little ridiculous. We have been training regularly, this morning Kyla is forcing me to get up and run with her on the beach. Let me tell you running at five o'clock in the morning on a beach, its freezing. Kyla came over at around 4:45am. I honestly don't know how anyone could be fully awake and ready to run at five in the morning. Kyla had to roll me out of bed. I threw on a sweatshirt and long spandex. I didn't bother with shoes, because sand get in them and then you get blisters and I already have enough of those. The air was freezing; I can't believe that I agreed to this. About twenty minutes into the run I was frozen to the bone.

We ran for about forty-five minutes before either of us spoke a word to each other.

"Have you heard anything from Ashley," Kyla asked me. I shook my head and continued to run. When Kyla said that she hadn't heard anything from Ashley I started to get a little worried. I would try and call her when I got back. When we got back to the house my feet was raw from the sand. I put lotion on my feet and then handed the bottle to Kyla. The positive thing about running on the beach is it's get you into amazing shape, but it take a number on your feet.

"You haven't heard from Ashley either I take it."

"I thought that she would have called or something by now, but she hasn't." I grabbed my phone and scrolled down my contacts until I found Ashley's name. I put the phone on speaker, while we waited for Ashley. The line continued to ring until there was a beep indicating that we got Ashley's voice mail.

**_"Hey,you've reached Ashley Davies's phone. Leave a message." BEEP._**

Before I could say anything, Kyla starting speaking into the phone.

"Ashley Davies. Why haven't you called it's been a week and I haven't heard a peep out of you. I'm you sister, well you half-sister, but you should know better. You have got be worried sick. Spencer has been worried sick." Kyla ranted for about a minute more before she hung up the hung. She was fuming; I decided to keep my distance. Kyla left shortly after. I was kind of thankful; I thought she was going to blow up any minute.

I hopped into the shower and tried to rinse the sand from between my toes. I got out and dressed in my normal look, a V-neck and shorts. Chelsea keeps telling me that I need to redo my wardrobe, but who doesn't love V-necks. I sat on the sofa and tuned in to watch some _Law & Order: SVU._My phone started to vibrate. I was regretting not checking the Caller ID when my mother's voice filled the phone.

"Spencer Carlin. I have called you twenty-seven times. Why have you not answered the phone?" Well, mother I can think of many reasons why I could answer the phone. Maybe because you let your husband beat the shit out of me, or you think my 'life choices' are sinful.

"I was busy."

"Where have you wandered off to?"

"Hell."

"Spencer, don't say that. We can fix you."

"Paula, here is something that you don't understand. You CANNOT 'fix' me. I've accepted who I am, maybe it time you realize who I am and what_I_ want in my life.

"Spencer just come home so that we can talk about th-"

"You think that I would come home after you let John abuse your own child." I hung up the phone before my mother could respond. My mother frustrates me so much. She thinks that after all that has happen, she can just butt into my business like nothing happened. She also thinks that she can convince me to come on so that she can send me to an Anti-Gay camp, where I will come out straighter than God. I mean really Paula. You're a dunce. She kept calling my phone and every time I would decline her calls. After her ten calls I was ready to throw my phone against the wall. I opened my messages and sent her a text message:

_Spencer: Paula if you call me one more time I can guarantee that you'll never see me again, so fuck off._

I realized after that the message was a little harsher than I actually meant it to be, but at least she stopped calling me. I sat on the sofa watching _Law & Order: SVU_ for the next few hours hoping that Ashley would eventually call or text me back, but no such luck. Kyla sent me a couple of text messages ask if I heard back from Ashley yet, but all I could reply was no. I tried to contain my worry for Ashley, but what would you do if the person you love didn't call you back in a week. Either she had been piled on with work or she has found someone else. I tried to get that thought out of my head. My phone began ringing again, I swear that if it is Paula, I'm throwing my phone into the ocean, but it wasn't.

"Hello?"

"Hey Spencer its Becca."

"Hey what's up?"

"I was wondering if you were busy this afternoon. Some of my novices found out that I'm friends with you and haven't stopped asking."

"Um, I'll have to check with Kyla, she came up with this crazy training schedule."

"Please Spencer. I really don't want to have to tell them 'no'."

"Alright, I guess Kyla can live without me for a few hours."

"Ok great, I'll send you the address." I hung up the phone and Becca sent me the address of the boathouse. I decided that it was probably better to text her than call her. I don't want her fuming through the phone again. She didn't seem to mad when she responded, but then again there aren't a lot of emotion in text messages. I got into my car and headed toward the address Becca sent me. This was good for me; it would get my mind off Ashley.

The boathouse was actually nicer than I thought it would be. I walked around until I'm guessing one of the novices came up to me.

"Looking for someone?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Coach Rebecca Cook."

"Okay, right this way," she said as she beckoned me to follower her. We walked down a path that I'm assuming lead to the lake.

"So, how do you like the Olympic life?"

"Hard as hell, but besides the fact that I never have a personal life, it's great."

"Ha! Yeah, even just rowing in high school I find myself with no social life. I'm Jessie by the way."

"Spencer. It is a pleasure to me. So is Rebecca your coach?"

"I wish. No I'm on varsity. But I heard that she is amazing coach. My coach is a complete idiot; she hasn't got a clue what she is doing."

"I know what you mean, I had a coach who would show up for practice and make the captains do all the work while she read the Boston Globe."

"I just feel like I'm ready to take the next step, but I have nobody to help me, ya know?"

"Yeah, well I would be happy to give you a few pointers sometime."

"Really?"

"Yeah. The only way to get better is to practice."

"Thanks. Oh there she is," Jessie said pointing towards the dock where Becca was helping someone into a single. I thanked Jessie and started to walk down to the dock.

"Wow, I never thought you had the patience in you," I joked as Becca slapped my arm playfully. She pushed to person off the dock, she was about to say something, when the person flipped. Becca and I had to wade through the water to get the boat, because they had no idea what to do, so they just swam away leaving the boat. Once everyone was safely in the water, Becca and I just out in a motor boat to supervise.

"Thanks for coming Spence."

"Yeah, no problem. It got my mind of things for a while."

"Anything in particular you want to talk about."

"You know that other person that I was interested in. She was at the party that night, and I regretted pretending to be with you, until I learned that you actually didn't want to be in a relationship...and later we 'found' our feelings for each other."

"Wait, Ashley right? The brunette with curls."

"Yeah. Well she left for London last week and Kyla and I haven't heard a word from her, and I'm starting to get worried. Before she left she got a phone call and she seemed pretty upset about it, and I just can't help think the negative."

"Spence, like most people, they will come around eventually. You just need to give it some time. Trust me if Ashley didn't want to be with you, she probably never would have gotten involved with you in the first place."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks."

"I'm always here for you, you know that." I nodded and gave her a hug.

"Speaking of you coaching, I ran into another rower, Jess. She says from what she has heard, you are an amazing coach.

"Oh yay! That's makes me look better than Jess's coach Carol. I honestly don't know how they could have ever hired her. She is complete bitch. She treats her rowers like shit. She punished Jessie because she went to prom with her girlfriend instead of helping clean the boathouse out. I mean honestly they need to fire her, I could do so much better than she could."

"I'm sure you could. I was wondering if I could assist you during my free time."

"Yeah that would be great actually." Becca and I headed back towards the dock. Most of the novices were putting their boats away when we got back. A few of them came up and spoke with me. Most of them just wanted a picture. Becca shuffled to kids back up the boathouse and waited for their parents to pick them up. Wow, she really was an amazing teacher. Maybe I can one day teach people how to row. My phone starting to ring, I squinted to get a look it at the Caller ID. Ashley Davies.

"Ashley?" I said frantically.

"Oh Spencer! It is so good to hear you voice. How have you been?"

"I've been better, besides the fact that I was forced to wait a week without hearing a peep out of you."

"I'm so sorry Spencer. Work has been insane; they jacked up my hours, so I basically wake up, go to work, and come home and got to bed. I promise that I will never to do that to you again."

"I'm expecting you to keep your promise, and you should probably call Kyla."

"She's probably going to rip my head off isn't she?"

"Most likely." I heard Ashley chuckle through the phone and I was just relieved that she was okay. Although I was a little worried if she would come out of Kyla's phone call unscathed.

"How was work been?"

"Well I think that Aiden figured that Kyla was sister, and hasn't stopped asking when she is coming back."

"Wow, I didn't realize that their relationship was that serious."

"Me neither." I heard Ashley yawning through the phone; I could tell that she was fighting to stay awake."

"Ashley, you should get some sleep. You can call me when you're rested."

"Oh Spencer, you're the most understanding person I have ever meet."

"I miss you so much."

"I miss you too. Only two more weeks." I heard Ashley hang up the phone. Ashley was alright, everything was alright, we were alright, and only two more weeks. A plastered smile was on my face when Becca returned from the parking lot. I couldn't help but keep smiling. I was so insanely happy and in love right now nothing could change that.

"Want to tell me why would smiling?"

"Ashley called me." Becca smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"Spence that great. I hope everything okay." I just nodded my head still smiling. I don't think I have ever smiled for this long. My face was actually starting to hurt.

"Oh I ran into Jess in the parking lot, and invited her to come down and rowing with us."

"Great. I don't think this day could have been any better." Jess came down shortly after and we got into singles and rowed around the water. She was actually an amazing rower; I was surprised that she was where she was now. We gave Jess a few pointers on technic before we headed in. Becca invited us to diner at this local restaurant near the boat house. I followed Becca's car, with Jess right behind me. While we were eating dinner, I could help but notice how touchy Becca and Jess were towards each other. Wait...oh my god, is Jess the person that Becca is interested in. Wait, but Jess has a girlfriend, right? Oh okay it was a little awkward to see your ex-girlfriend flirting it up with a senior, but then again there is probably only like a two year gap, so it not that awkward, but still. After dessert, Jess worked out a rowing schedule with us without letting Coach Carol figuring it out.

I said my goodbyes to Becca and Jess and headed home. This day has been the best day of my life since Ashley called. I was just glad that we were still okay. I'm assuming that I am going to have to deal with Kyla, because Ashley probably past out after she hung up. I picked up my phone and dialed Kyla's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kyla, its Spencer. I heard from Ashley a few hours ago."

"Oh thank god. What did she say? Is she okay?"

"She's fine Kyla. She's just been swamped with work. But she says that Aiden want to know when you're coming back?"

"Aiden...right. I should probably take care of that. Thanks for calling."

"No problem."

"I'll see you tomorrow bright and early." I groaned when I remembered that Kyla is making me train every morning. Well at least I was able to enjoy this day. I parked my car and went inside. I rummaged through a few boxes and found the picture of me and Ashley on the Thames. I put it a picture frame next to my bed before I got in. I glanced at the picture, before I felt the power of sleep overwhelm me.

"I love you Ashley." My eyelids closed staring at the picture.

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter that I will be posting for a while. I hope you stick around for the next update. Thanks for reading and following. I hope that everyone is enjoying the rest of their summer.**


	17. Chapter 17: Everything the Same?

Author's Note: Thank you for your patience. I'm sorry that I was not able to update for these past weeks. My wrist is almost somewhat recovered, but I got so bored doing nothing I one handed typed another chapter! I will never make you wait that long for another update. Anyways Ashley finally called Spencer after a week, but why did she wait so long to call? Spencer and Kyla have been training for the past week while Spencer is thinking about coaching novices as a side job with Becca. I decided to fast forward a little too when Ashley is supposed to come back to the States soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 17

It has been almost three weeks and Kyla has been kicking my ass into shape. To be honest I'm thankful for her but loathe her at the same time. I haven't heard much from Ashley in the past couple a weeks. I received a few letters and postcards, most of them saying that everything was fine and that work was being piled on. I don't want to invade her privacy, but at the same time I'm also worried. When Ashley was here we used to talk all the time, now I just feel like there is an invisible barrier between us. Kyla hasn't heard much either, but she has heard from Ashley more than myself. I just hope that when she comes back we can go back to the way things were.

I woke up this afternoon to the picture that rested on my bed side table. I light hit the picture, making Ashley's face shine with beauty. I hadn't seen her in almost three weeks, but in two days' time she would return, but then I would leave for the Olympics. Why can't one thing work out for us? I stared at the picture for a few more minutes until the sun moves away from Ashley's face. Kyla had been kind enough to give me the day off. Thank god for that, I feel like my body could just fall apart. I got up, and slowly walked my way into the kitchen, where I poured myself cereal and a glass of orange juice. After breakfast, more like lunch, I showered and headed out to the cove. I grabbed the mail that I had forgotten to get for the past week, what can I say; when some works you to death you don't have enough time to check the mail.

There weren't as many people as I had expected to be at the beach during the late afternoon. I reached the cove and stood there staring at the spot that Ashley and I had last laid there. I leaned against the rock and waved as the sun glimmered over the water. I reached for the stack of mail from my bag. Most of the mail was just rowing information and bills, but a red envelope caught my eye. I flipped the letter over and open it. I pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper; opening it I recognized that it was Ashley's handwriting. Before I started to read it, I noticed that some of the pen ink was smeared by drops. Was Ashley crying when she wrote this?

_Spencer,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't call or written you, I have tried but I have never been able to think of what to say. To be honest with you I have been staring at this piece of paper for the past week, thinking of what to say. I feel like every time that I try and write something I always feel like I am saying the wrong thing. All of the things that I have wanted to tell, but I just didn't know how. So, here's what I have wanted to tell you. Ever since you came into my life it feels like you have replaced a part of miss that has always been missing. Every minute that I spend with you feels like eternity, and every minute we are apart, I wish that I had made the minutes that we spent together worthwhile. Spencer, I care about you so much, and I feel that every minute we are apart I feel you slipping through my fingers. You are always the one who cares about my wellbeing, but I give nothing in return. You're always the caring and generous one, and I give nothing in return. Every time you ask me something I say nothing in return. I'm scared that I'm falling in love with you. I want to tell you everything but everything is something that pains me. I know that you have always been the patient type, but how long are you willing to wait for me? Too long. If the world were the end today the last place I would want to be was in your arms telling you everything._

_Ashley_

I starred at the letter, as I felt the tears starting to well up. Every word that Ashley had written was taking an effect on me. But she's right, everything that she has written is the truth, but is it the truth that I want to accept. Ashley's scared of loving me...that's what scared me. Ashley has been the one person that has been able to make me love her with everything that I possess. It seems that we both think that we are slipping through each other's fingers...and I can't imagine what will happen when one of us finally decides to let go. The tears began running down my face. Every minute that I have spent with Ashley felt like eternity and every minute apart breaks my heart piece by piece. I put the letter back into the envelope and shoved it back into my backpack.

The sun was beginning to set when I finally convinced myself to get up. I trudged my way through the sand back to my house. Becca had invited me to join her for dinner so that we could talk about the job interview that I had last week. I changed into a causal dress and drove to the local seafood restaurant. I joined Becca in the lobby and a waiter showed us to our table.

"Spencer, you look exhausted, Kyla hasn't beaten your ass too much, has she?"

"Ha, I wish I could say no, but that would be lying."

"Ah, so what has she got in store for you?"

"Early morning run, which are awful...then the gym and the boat..."

"Well I hope you have enough time in your schedule to teach a few rowers."

"Wait. I got the job?"

"Yeah girl, you got the job!"

I couldn't believe that I had gotten the job. The interview that I had with the program didn't go as well as I planned, I screw up a couple questions. I jumped and hugged Becca.

"Haha, Spencer, I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry," I said releasing her from my embrace. I returned to my seat as the waiter come over with our food. I swear that I haven't tasted better seafood in my life; it was like heaven on seafood. Becca and I fell in to simple conversation. She told me that a couple of the rowers had formed a petition to fire the varsity coach, but so far it was a no-go. I really hope that they get rid of her... Becca had convinced her coach to let Jess try and qualify for the Junior Worlds, I still don't know if that happened.

"So how are you and Ashley doing?" This was the first time that I had heard someone mention us and Spencer and Ashley...the only thing that I could do was leave my mouth hanging open.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

"What. No you did nothing wrong. But to be honest I don't even know where we stand."

"Why do you say that?"

"You're the first one to say that we were in a relationship, but we're not. In fact I don't even know what we are. Everything is so right when I'm with her. But I don't even know what she wants in her life. Everything is so unclear but clear at the same time. Here read it and tell me what you think," I said as I handed her Ashley's red envelope. I watched as Becca's eyes scanned the letter. After her eyes finished scanning the letter she gentle folded it back up and slipped it into the envelope.

"So want to tell me your thought, because I have no fucking idea what to think."

"I think that she feels that you might be too good for her or someone that she never imagined in her life, but she loves you, more than I think that she realizes. I think that she wants you in her life, but she might not know what to do when you're in her life. But you never know until you talk to her, I mean like really talk to her."

"Wow..." I said a little shocked. I was brought out of my thoughts by Becca's phone ringing.

"Hello...yeah...um...now? Okay...Yes...Okay I'll be over soon," Becca said as I tried to understand what her conversation was about.

"Hey, Spencer, I'm really sorry but I have to short our little dinner date."

"It's cool. Don't worry about it." We both got up and walked towards the parking lot. I walked Becca to her car and leaned against the window.

"Hey, Becca. Thanks."

"It was my pleasure." I stood thinking about what Becca had said as I watched her drive away. In two days Ashley would come back, but would everything still be the same? Would we be the same? I trudged back to my car and drove home.

It felt so good just to lie down and sleep. Even though I practically did nothing today, it felt like a bomb shell exploded inside of me and I'm just starting to recover. I felt like I could sink into my bed, and lay there forever. The picture of Ashley still rested on my bedside table. The picture just stared back at me blankly saying nothing, meaning nothing. I reached over put the picture into my drawer along with the letter. The last thing that I remember was thinking about Ashley's letter before slumber took over.

I was woken by the continuous rapping of knuckles on the front door.

"Spencer!" I rolled over in bed and pulled the pillow tight over my ears. About a few minutes later I felt the covers being pulled off of me. I fully regretted giving Kyla a key to my house last week.

"Ugh! Go away."

"Spencer it's time to get up!" I peeked me eyes through the pillow to glance at the clock.

"Kyla it's five in the morning. Go away," I growled through the pillow.

"I knew I shouldn't have given you the day off yesterday. Now Spencer, get your ass out of bed before I pour a cold bucket of water oh your head!" I guess that was the one thing that could get me out of bed. I pulled the pillow off my head and threw it at Kyla. Kyla threw a pair of spandex and a sweatshirt at me then left the room. Well isn't that a great way to make up in the morning.

I changed and brush my teeth before joining Kyla in the living room. Kyla threw a water bottle on the chair.

"You look like shit."

"Well, maybe it's because someone threatened to pour water on my head," I laughed. Kyla pulled me up from the chair and started to shove me out the door. I have to say that an early run in the sand is really relaxing but grueling on the feet.

"So Ashley's flight comes in tomorrow evening, and I was wondering if maybe you would like to come with me to pick her up."

"Um, actually I have other plans, but thanks for offering." Kyla dropped the subject for the rest of the run.

After we got back I filled a two bowls with warm water and Epsom salts. The sand really takes a toll on our feet. We sat there for a while just soaking out feet.

"So I got the job coaching novices with Becca."

"That's great! Congratulations, when do you start?"

"Tomorrow. So I was wondering if you could give me the day off so that I don't look like shit on my first day."

"Well now we can't have you looking like shit on your first day, so yes."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry that I can't be there to pick Ashley up."

"It's okay. Um, I better get going. Good luck tomorrow." Kyla got up and walked towards the door.

"I guess I'll see you for early morning run on Friday."

"Yeah." With that Kyla closed the door behind her. I cleaned up the bowls and showered.

The truth is that I don't have anything going on tomorrow evening. I want to Ashley more than ever but I don't want to face what might come.

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. So the next chapter I decided to write it from Ashley's point of view. Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.


	18. Chapter 18: Can I Trust You?

Author's Note: Hey fan and reader hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far. I know I have been somewhat on and off with the whole Spashley relationship, but that will soon be over. Anyways I decided to write this chapter in Ashley point of view. Hope you like.

Chapter 18: Ashley's POV

I finished packing the rest of my belonging into boxes. The clinic was nice enough to pay to ship my boxes back to the States. I finished taping the boxes and carried the rest of them down to the company van. I looked around my now empty apartment; all that was left was my suitcase and my backpack. I was happy to leave this apartment and return to Cape, I was sick of trying to learn and drive on the left side of streets. I grabbed my suitcase and bag and hailed a taxi out front. It was nice to know that I was going home, but freighting to know that I might not have the person I hold dear on the other end. I regretting sending that letter to Spencer, it took all my might to write the word I wrote, but I had to tell her, I just hope that she would understand my reasoning.

I arrived at the airport and check my bags at the check in. After security and custom I had to rush to catch my flight...luckily it was the gate nearest to customs. I found myself sitting next to an elderly, who had already fallen asleep. I buckled as we were pulling out of the terminal. I never did like fly, taking off was the worst; I stomach always feels like it has plummeted to the bottoms of the Earth. After we got into the air, the flight attendant came around with drinks and snacks. In four hours I would land in Boston, in four hours my life could change, in four hours I could the one person that I truly care about, in four hours everything could be gone. I pulled out the picture of me and Spencer on the Thames that Kyla had given to me before I left. My fingers traced the contour of Spencer's face. I don't even know how Kyla was able to get a picture of us, but I'm glad she was, because Spencer looked amazing in the photo. Everything about her was beautiful. I could feel the tears beginning to well up around my eyes.

"Wow that's one beautiful young woman." I jumped at the sound of the elderly woman sitting next to me.

"Yeah, she really was," I said sniffling.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know that she had passed."

"Oh no, she hasn't passed. I just don't know what we are anymore."

"You two look happy in the picture, what has changed?" I debated on whether or not to tell her about everything, but she seemed like a person that was kind and caring and might be able to help me.

"Everything. She is such a caring and compassionate person, and I'm nothing."

"Nobody's nothing. Everyone has something."

"What do you mean?"

"This girl, what does she mean to you?"

"She means the world to me and I don't want to think that when I come back she won't be there."

"What would you do for this person?"

"I would lay down my life it meant that I could spend one more second looking into her eyes."

"You care more about one person that I have seen. If there is one thing that I have learned during my life, is that never waste a second that you could have using to make something right."

"But every time I try to make something right I feel like I'm going everything wrong. I never know what you say, and she knows everything to say. There is so much that I want to tell her, but telling her might hurt her."

"It's all part of the relationship dear. Sometime you don't realize how much the other person care about you because you are too blind by what they will think of you. Realize the positive in your life, and don't think twice about it, because they may just slip through your fingers."

"But I already feel like I am losing her."

"Well then you have to hold on to every moment that you might have left with her. Live like it was your last day with her." Our conversation was interrupted by the flight attending announcing that we would be landing in a few minutes. I seat there in silence thinking of all the advice that the elderly woman had given me. Her advice had given me a while different perspective on life, perspective that I had never dreamed of. A perspective that made everything clear.

The planes wheel bumped on the pavement as we landed at Logan International Airport. People began to file out of the plane, but I remained in my seat along with the elderly woman.

"Thank you," I turned and said to the woman.

"Anytime dear. I hope you will find your way and that you win her back."

"I will."

"And by the way you're not nothing and you never will be, know that," she said as she got up and exited the plane. I unbuckled my safety belt and exited the plane. The airport was almost deserted. I walked down to the baggage claim, where I saw gleaming Kyla standing there with my luggage.

"Ashley," she said, wrapping me in a tight embrace.

"Hey Ky. It's good to see you. Thanks for coming to get me."

"Hey what else are sisters for," she said playfully hitting my arm. I kept wondering if Spencer would show up, but I realized that she wasn't.

"So, how does it feel to be done with your internship?"

"I'm so relieved that it is over. I thought I was never going to see the light of day again."

"Well, now you're home. So, what do you want to do?"

"Actually I was wondering if Spencer was around."

"Yeah, of course she is around. But she said that she had plans tonight."

"Oh. Okay. In that case I would really just like a pillow; I think the jet lag is starting to get me." Kyla handed me her sweatshirt to sleep on for the ride home. The minute my head hit the sweatshirt hit my head I was out. I woke up to Kyla shaking me awake.

"Whhaa- I'm up. I'm up."

"Chill Ash, you just need to get out the car to get into an actual place to sleep." I rolled out of the car and zombie walked my way to my bed. Kyla threw me a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to change into. I landed in the soft comforter and wrapped myself in its warmness. I eyelids began to drupe as sleep overtook me. Jet lag isn't the best thing to have, in fact it sucks. I woke up and looked at the clock. 4:17am. I tried to go back to sleep but it was impossible. I got up and showered and eat breakfast. The sun was just starting to come up. I got into my car and drove over to Spencer's. Her car was in the driveway, along with a motorbike. Who else was here? I used the key that she had given me. I walked into the living room. Empty. I walked slowly towards the bedroom; the door was slightly a jar. I peered into the room, a young man with curly blonde hair lied there fast asleep, but Spencer was nowhere to be found. I walked around the rest of the house looking for Spencer, but nothing.

I heard the back door open then close.

"Ashley...?" I heard the angelical voice of Spencer. I turned around and saw Spencer dressed in shorts and sports bra. She must have gone for an early morning run, since it was beginning to get warmer.

"Spencer, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just come barging. I didn't know that you had company."

"It's fine Ash. It's just my brother, Glen. What are you doing here?" I felt a surge of relief flow through my body. I started to walk towards Spencer when I remember what the woman on the airplane had told me.

"I was wondering if maybe we could talk."

"Okay. Let me grab a jacket," she said as she went to closet then followed me out the door. We walked along the beach, where water grazed our feet. It was a while before either of us spoke. Spencer stopped when we reached the cove and turned to face me.

"Look Ashley, you came here to talk, so talk." I was taken aback by how harsh her words sounded.

"Spencer, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I might have done or said."

"You're sorry, Ashley I don't even know where we are, let alone what we are."

"I know. Look I never knew what to say, what to tell you when you ask, but I do." I took a deep breath before I continued. "I know that I have avoided every question that you have asked me about my personal life, and for that I'm sorry. I push you away, when you get too close because it scares me what I'm capable of. But when I do, I regret it and wish that I could have that moment back again. I was too blinded to see how much you care for me, and I'm sorry. If I could go back and fix everything I would. If the day was to end in a minute. I would want to spend that last minute looking into your eyes, because I-I love you." Spencer turned away from me and started to walk towards the water. She walked into the water but stopped when the water reached her knees. She started to run her fingers through the water, I was hoping that she would say something but she didn't. All I could hear were the waves crashing down upon the sand and pieces of my heart being torn apart. Maybe the woman was wrong, maybe I am just nothing.

I started to wade my way through the blue ocean water. It was colder than I expected. I edged my way closer and closer to Spencer. She faced the rising sun, a tear streamed down her face. I trudged in front of her, but she wouldn't look at me, she focused her eyes on her reflection. The water rippled as the tear fell from her face. I gently tilted her face upward with my hand and wiped the remaining tears from her face.

"Spencer. Look at me. Please." She moved her eyes so that her gaze was fixated on my eyes. I thought I would was never going to see those eyes again, I found myself lost in pearly blue of her eyes. "I know that I haven't always been the one that is the open type, but you have to understand that I am trying so hard right now."

"I know you are."

"I need you to trust me."

"Ashley isn't something that you give; it's something that you earn."

"Then what can I do you earn your trust."

"I need to know that I can trust you, no secrets, Ashley I need to know the truth."

"Spencer the truth will only do more harm than good."

"Ashley the truth is the truth, nothing will change that."

"Spencer, I-I can't."

"Ashley for this to work, for us to work, there needs to be some level of trust."

"Half way through junior year my father killed driving home from one of his concerts. After my dad died his money was given to Kyla and me. My mother wasn't even mentioned in his will. When she found that out she starting treating me like trash. Every so often I would come home to find my mother sleeping with another man. One day I came home and she decided that she had had enough of me and gave me a beating that I will never forget." I pulled up my shirt up and showed Spencer the scar running from my hip to my rib cage. Her hand gentle traced over the scar, sadness spread across her face.

"After my surgery, I became addicted to the pain medication that they had given me, it eased everything in my life. But they caused me to make choices that I deep regret. I began sleeping around; it helped me get over the death of my father. At one point, I just didn't want to live anymore and depression was stronger than sex, I used the last of the pain medication and overdosed. Kyla found me later and took me to the hospital. And I thankful to her that I have been given another chance at life, but it wasn't a life that I liked until I met you. While I was at the hospital detoxing, I met Brady who was detoxing as well. We starting a relationship it lasted for a few years, but I don't think that he ever stopped using, but I was too blind to see it. I was too wrapped up in my personal feelings that I didn't even notice. And one night I came home, and he must have had two much to drink, and one thing lead to another. I tried so hard to force him off of me but...I could stop him." I closed my eyes trying to forget that memory. I had been a while since I have thought of that memory and it isn't one that I want to remember. My legs began to shake as the numbness started to set in. We started to walk back towards the cove.

"After that, I did everything to try and get away from him and I was able to go to London for an internship. I thought that I could wash him out of my life, and I did until, he called me. I tried to play it cool, but she found me in London during the end of my internship. That's why I didn't call or write. I wanted to believe me, but I couldn't get you involved. The police arrested Brady for domestic violence when he barged into my apartment and threatened me. They still have him in custody, but I don't know for how long. So now you know the truth." I looked over at Spencer, who was leaning against the rock. I walked over and leaned against the adjacent rock. I closed my eyes and waited for Spencer to respond.

"Thank you."

"Spencer I trust you with my life, do you trust me?"

"Yes," she whispered out. I felt the warmth of her hand flow threw my body as she shoulder brushed up against mine. I turned to face her; her eyes were full understanding and compassion. I felt her hand cup my face and pull my lips into a gentle kiss. It felt like everything I ever wanted and I longed for more. She pulled me to my feet and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Are we okay, Spencer?"

"Yeah, we're okay," she replied back smiling before capturing my lips once again.

"Just one more question, "I asked Spencer as I pulled away, "Why is Glen passed out in your bed?" Spencer shook her head with a chuckle and grabbed my arm started pulling me back to the rock.

Author's Note: So I hope you enjoyed a chapter from Ashley's POV. Next chapter I'm going to back to Spencer's POV. Please Review. Thank you for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys so I kinda wanted to end the story because it wasn't really going anywhere and I couldn't really think about what more I was repeating a lot. So I'm just going to end the story with this chapter. But I'm writing a new story should be up soon. It will be call You and the Stars.

Chapter 19

The ocean breeze rustled my hair as Spencer back rested against my back; her scent of vanilla filling my nostrils. Her breathing had evened out and I could tell that she had fallen asleep. The sun glimmered across the water making Ashley's face illuminate with beauty. I would have stayed there a life time but it was ten in the morning and people were already arriving at the beach. I shifted my weight that I was resting on a different shoulder; Ashley began to stir but didn't waken. I gently moved Ashley off of me and rested her against the rock.

I walked toward the ocean to get the remaining sand off my legs. I stood there staring at my reflection in the water. Had I pushed Ashley too far last night? I just wanted the truth from her and for her to know that she could have trust me, but maybe I did push her too far. I demanded it, when I should have waited for when she was ready. There was this strange sensation building up inside of me, something that I have never felt before. It was like my heart was being warmed by an invisible source, like it was try to mend it. I began to walk out of the water when I was greet by the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes I have ever laid eyes on.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Ashley…I'm sorry that I pushed you tell me about your life, I-I just felt like you couldn't trust me…and…well…I'm sorry."

"Like you said 'the truth is the truth and nothing is going to change that'. I kept you from the truth because I was afraid of what would happen to us if I told you."

"Afraid? Why would you be afraid?"

"Because I am madly in love with you Spencer," Ashley said grabbing a hold of my hand and intertwining our fingers.

"Well, I'm madly in love with you and I always will be," I said drawing circles around the hand with my thumb, "Will you be my girlfriend?" A smile spread across Ashley's face. I felt her lips graze against mine before she pulled back.

"Yes."

Sorry for the inconvenience. Thanks for reading


End file.
